Un amor inesperado
by DjChibi
Summary: Trata de como Ryoga y Ukyo acaban enamorándose sin darse cuenta de ello.
1. Un pequeño contacto

Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic que me atrevo a escribir, espero que les guste.

Los personajes son extraidos de la serie Ranma 1/2 de Rumiko y no pretendo exponer esta historia con findes lucrativos.

Disfrutad de la historieta:

**Capítulo 1: Un pequeño contacto  
**  
Era una tarde silenciosa, en medio de un valle, un conocido chico de pantalones negros y jersei amarillo caminaba solitariamente cuando decidió pararse a descansar y plantar allí su tienda de campaña. Mientras cenaba un cuenco con fideos precocinados, pensaba en su dulce Akane quien no veía desde hace 2 meses a causa de viaje.  
-Estoy decidido, voy a escribirle una carta con lo que realmente siento por ella, esta vez no me olvidaré de poner el remitente para que sepa que he sido yo el autor. Dijo Ryoga mientras cogía una pluma y un papel.

"Querida Akane, llevo 2 meses perdido en un valle casi desértico sin apenas provisiones y estoy muy cansado, solo el hecho de que al final del camino podré volver a ver tu bonita sonrisa me hace coger fuerzas y me ayuda a sobrevivir el día a día.  
Hace mucho tiempo que quisiera confesarte algo que nunca me atrevo, tu mirada me pone muy tenso y nunca me salen las palabras cuando estoy cerca tuyo, por eso te escribo esta carta para poder confesarte lo que realmente intento decirte:  
Desde el dia en que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti, tu ojos color chocolate y tu bonita sonrisa penetraron en mi corazón y me di cuenta de que me habia enamorado de ti.  
Siento ser tan cobarde de confesarte todo esto por escrito, tenia que hacerlo y esta fue la única manera posible que se me ocurrió.  
Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me des una respuesta.  
Tu apreciado amigo

Ryoga Hibiki"

-Si, eso es, esta vez va a ser la definitiva. Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

2 días después, Kasumi llamó a su hermana menor para decirle que había recibido una carta de Ryoga. Ella cogió la carta y en el momento en que iba a abrirla paso corriendo el maestro Happosai con un sostén en la mano perseguido por Ranma quien le gritaba –Quieto! Maldito viejo, ya verás cuando te atrape!  
Akane se dio cuenta de que ese sostén era suyo así que sin darse cuenta dejó caer la carta y se puso a perseguir junto a Ranma al viejo que le había robado su ropa interior.  
La carta fue levitando hasta llegar al jardín, donde Kasumi había encendido una hoguera para quemar los trastos viejos que ya no se utilizaban, quedando dicha carta totalmente carbonizada.  
Después de atrapar al maestro Happosai y de darle una buena paliza, Akane buscó con insistencia dicha carta pero no la encontró, así que decidió preguntárselo a Ryoga en persona cuando lo viera aparecer.

Una semana después, apareció el chico cerdo frente al Dojo de los Tendo con su palo en la mano derecha, su cargada mochila y su paraguas en la espalda. –Por fin he llegado al hogar de mi dulce Akane, espero que haya leído la carta y me dé una respuesta.  
-Hola Ryoga! Se oyó por su espalda. –Que alegría el verte de nuevo  
Ryoga se giró y vio que Akane y Ranma estaban detrás de el con sus mochilas cargadas, venían del instituto.  
-Que Ryoga, ya te has vuelto a perder, a este paso vas a acabar con tu salud... Dijo ranma, con cierto sarcasmo  
-Cállate Ranma! No he venido a hablar contigo! Le gritó Ryoga, mientras le atizaba un puñetazo que lo echaba a volar.  
-Akane, ¿recibiste mi carta?  
-Esto... sí, la recibí, pero tuve un pequeño percance y no pude leerla... ¿Que me decías en ella?  
Ryoga se puso colorado e intentó explicarle a Akane que era una carta donde declaraba sus sentimiento.  
-Eh... esto... yo... en la carta... NO PUEDO! Y salió corriendo dejando un rastro de humo a su paso.  
Entonces apareció Nabiki, que estaba detras de la puerta escuchando la conversación.  
-Hermanita hermanita, no se como puedes ser tan despistada y no darte cuenta. Dijo la mediana de los Tendo con ciertos aires de "sabelotodo"  
-¿A que te refieres Nabiki?  
-Te va a costar 2000 yens  
-No estoy tan desesperada por saber lo que decía una estupida carta...  
-Como quieras, sigue haciéndole daño a Ryoga entonces...  
-¿Daño? ¿Porque debería yo estar haciendo daño a mi amigo?  
-La respuesta ha subido a 2500 yens, y te lo estoy haciendo a precio de hermanita, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?  
-Esta bien, siempre consigues sacarme de mis casillas. Dijo Akane con un tono molesto  
-Ryoga está enamorado de ti, y posiblemente en esa carta él te declaraba su amor.  
-¿Como puedes estar tan segura que eso es lo que decía la carta?  
-Simplemente lo sé, Ryoga te quiere Akane, él siempre ha esta enamorado de ti.

Por otra parte Ryoga, ya cansado y bien lejos del Dojo de los Tendo, paró de correr, encontrándose casualmente delante del Uchan's.  
-Llevo 2 días sin comer nada ya que mis provisiones se acabaron antes de regresar. Le sonaron las tripas...  
-Voy a pedir un okonomiyaki para saciar mi hambre.  
Entró en el restaurante de Ukyo, cuya estaba dentro acabando de fregar los platos.  
-Hola Ryoga, que alegría verte, hacia mucho que no pasabas por aquí! Dijo sonriente la chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules.  
-Bueno... llevo perdido casi 2 meses y medio, no aparecía por Nerima desde entonces... Rugieron de nuevo sus tripas –Por favor Ukyo, ¿podrías prepararme un okonomiyaki de pulpo?  
-Claro, ahora mismo te lo preparo. Cogió los ingredientes, metiéndolos en un cuenco y lo dejó caer, volteándolo con sus espátulas. -A este te invito yo si me cuentas alguna aventura que te haya pasado estos últimos días.  
-Ehm... No fue gran cosa, pero estuve en un pueblo donde un monstruo amenazaba cada noche con llevarse a una joven a su guarida. Así que, a petición de los habitantes del pueblo, me disfracé de jovencita e hice que me raptara a mi aquella noche. Cuando estuve en su guarida, vi a todas las chicas que había raptado, estaban asustadas y tenían hambre y frío. Empezó a comerse el okonomiyaki que previamente había puesto la chica delante suyo. -Con mi Bakusai Tenketsu dejé fuera de combate al horrible enjendro y rescaté a las chicas del pueblo. El pueblo me estuvo muy agradecido, así que me dieron de comer aquella noche. Al día siguiente me marché.  
-Oh! Eres muy valiente Ryoga, lastima que seas tan despistado, sino serias un buen partido para cualquier jovencita. Sonrió Ukyo.  
Ryoga se puso colorado, mirando la sonrisa de Ukyo.  
-Bueno, yo debería ir cerrando el restaurante, vete acabando el okonomiyaki. Dijo Ukyo mientras acababa de subir la última silla encima de la mesa en su restaurante.  
-Si. Respondió el muchacho, que en dos bocados se comió el resto que le quedaba y se levantó. –Muchas gracias Ukyo, agachó la cabeza (forma peculiar que tienen los japoneses de agradecer algo...) y cargándose la mochila en la espalda, se dispuso a salir del restaurante.  
-No hay de que, espero que vuelvas pronto. Dijo sonriente Ukyo, que curiosamente hizo extrañar a Ryoga  
-¿Porque estará Ukyo tan de buen humor? Pensó Ryoga mientras caminaba. –Supongo que habrá tenido un buen día...  
Ryoga siguió caminando, estaba exhausto, así que se paró en un parque y plantó su tienda de campaña.

Esa misma noche, Akane daba vueltas por su cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermana "Ryoga te quiere Akane" no podia quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza, empezó a recordar todos los momentos que habia pasado con él, desde el día que apareció por sorpresa retando a Ranma, cuando sin querer cortaron su melena, su cita preparada por Ukyo que aceptó para poner celoso a Ranma, todas las veces que se habia enfurecido cada vez que Ranma la hacia enfadar, recordó muchos momentos en los que Ryoga se había comportado galantemente con ella.  
-¿Es eso lo que te pasa Ryoga? ¿Eso es lo que intentas decirme? Como he podido ser tan burra de no darme cuenta antes... Pensaba Akane. Y así pensando acabó quedándose dormida.

Al día siguiente, Ukyo habia salido a hacer un poco de ejercicio, mientras corria por las calles de Nerima, pasó por delante del parque en el que Ryoga había acampado, vio como intentaba encender un fuego para poder calentarse el desayuno.  
-Pobre Ryoga, es triste ver como una persona tan bondadosa como él, tenga que pasar por todos estos problemas, creo que se merecería una vida mejor... Pensaba Ukyo, mientras corría.

En el Dojo de los Tendo, Akane fue a despertar a Ranma, que como siempre se habia quedado dormido. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su prometido dormido en su fotón, con esa cara de despreocupación, parecía un angelito. Empezó a hablar en sueños:  
-Akane... yo... yo...  
Akane se sonrojó, sabia que estaba soñando con ella, estuvo atenta a ver que decía sobre ella.  
-Lo siento Akane... Ella se entristeció. -Lo siento pero no pienso comerme esa porquería. Akane se enfadó mucho  
Acto seguido se vio a la chica salir de la habitación maldiciendo a su estúpido novio. Ranma se veía sentado en su fotón, medio dormido, con un ojo entreabierto y el otro cerrado y la mano de Akane marcada en la mejilla.  
Toda la familia estaba desayunando, Akane seguía pensativa y preocupada, Ranma la observaba mientras se acababa el arroz.  
Durante el camino al instituto Akane permaneció callada, pensativa. Ranma se dio cuenta de ello, así que de un salto se colocó delante de ella.  
-Que te pasa Akane, te veo muy callada, no has dicho nada en todo el camino... ¿Es por algo que he dicho o hecho?  
-No Ranma, no tiene que ver contigo... Es Ryoga, Nabiki cree que él está enamorado de mí. Me envió una carta que no pude llegar a leer, pero por la manera de hablarme y como se fue corriendo ayer, creo que en esa carta me decía lo que sentía por mí...  
-Ese maldito Ryoga, siempre con sus declaraciones... Pensó Ranma mirando al cielo. –Y bien, ¿qué piensas hacer? Estaba claro que algún día te lo tenia que confesar.  
-Entonces, ¿tu sabias la verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?  
-¿Para qué? A una mujer tan marimacho como tu no creí que le interesarían estas cosas. Dijo Ranma en tono de chulo.  
Acto seguido Akane mandó a volar a Ranma de un puñetazo, cayendo este en el almacén del colegido encima de un cubo de agua transformándose en chica. Se dispuso a salir –Maldita Akane! Gritó al cerrar la puerta.  
-Oh!!! Chica de la coleta! Apareció Kuno abrazado a la cintura de Ranma. -Estoy seguro de que has venido aqui a mi instituto para pedirme que salga contigo!  
Acto seguido Ranma le atizó una patada que lo echó por los aires.

Durante la hora de la comida, Akane estaba sentada bajo un árbol comiéndose la comida que le habia preparado su hermana Kasumi, pensando en que Ryoga era mucho mas bondadoso, cariñoso y gentil que el idiota de su prometido, que aunque él ya le habia confesado que la queria, seguia siendo un insensible.  
3 árboles delante suyo, se vió como Shampoo se tiraba a los brazos de Ranma, Akane lo vió y se puso furiosa. Shampoo tenia un collar mágico que le regaló a Ranma. Él no queria saber nada del regalo, pero en cuanto le dijo que con ese collar se podia bañar en agua fria sin transformarse, se lo puso de inmediato.  
Ella tenia uno igual, asi que Ranma no sospechó nada, pero ese collar era una trampa que le habia preparado Shampoo para que al ponérselo, los 2 collares se atrayesen provocand el acercamiento de los 2 jovenes.  
En el momento en que Ranma se puso el collar, éste se estiró de su cuello, arrastrándole hacie el rostro de Shampoo, viendo como surgia efecto, puso los labios en posicion para que al llegar Ranma la besara. Ranma no podia contener la potencia del collar que lo arrastraba con fuerza hacia la china de pelo púrpura.  
Cuando estaba a 2 centímetros de los labios que tenia delante, de repente apareció Akane dándole un puntapié y enviándole a las nubes mientras gritaba: -Ranma! Eres un cerdo!!!

Ryoga, que habia conseguido llegar a su casa para cambiarse, coger ropa nueva y algo de dinero, vagabundeaba por las calles de Nerima, cerca del instituto Furinkan cuando de pronto, le cayó Ranma encima de la cabeza, dejándo un boquete en el suelo.  
-Mira que bien, almenos no me he llevado el golpe yo solo  
-Ranma... tu siempre tan inoportuno, ¿Por que tienes que estar siempre molestándome?  
Akane, k habia salido tras Ranma para pedirle una explicación, se encontró a los 2 chicos peleándose, al ver a Ryoga, decidió no llamarles la atención, en ese momento no se atrevia a hablarle y mirarle a la cara.

Ukyo, que aprovechaba la hora de la comida para sacarse un dinerillo vendiendo okonomiyakis, dejó su tarea para separar a Ranma y Ryoga, que habian comenzado a pelearse.  
-No! Dejad de pelearos! ¿Es que no veis que os vais a hacer daño?  
-Tranquila Ukyo, esto lo acabo yo en menos que canta un gallo. Dijo Ranma chuleando.  
-Ja! Que te has creido tu que vas a derrotarme tan facilmente! Prepárate Ranma, este es tu fin!  
Ryoga intentó tocar a Ranma con su Bakusai Tenketsu, pero este lo esquivó y le empezó a soltar una sarta de puñetazos gritando -Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!  
Eso envió a Ryoga hacia la pared, estampándole y dejando un buen boquete. Pero eso no le detuvo, se levantó enseguida, ya que Ryoga tenia un cuerpo muy resistente gracias a los entrenamientos que le habia hecho Cologne cuando aprendia su Bakusai Tenketsu.  
-Ahora me toca a mi Ranma, te vas a enterar! De el chico se vió claramente como brotaba un aura roja, furto de su frustración, cruzó sus brazos, respiró ondo y gritó estirando los brazos: -Shishi Hokoudan!!! (Golpe del león) envió una ráfaga hacia Ranma, que este sorprendido se vió incapaz de esquivarlo, pero en ese momento se metió Ukyo entre la ráfaga y Ranma y ella salió erida del combate quedando inconsciente en el suelo.

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. La respuesta de Akane

**Capítulo 2.- La respuesta de Akane**

Ukyo despertó en una cama grande tapada por varias sábanas, sin saber en donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ryoga dormirdo en una silla al lado suyo, apoyado en una mesa usando sus brazos como cojín. Levanto la mirada y vió el esqueleto, estaba en la consulta del doctor Tompú, pero ella no recodaba esta habitación...

Se sentia extraña, no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿Quien soy y que hago aquí con este chico al lado? Pensó la joven de ojos azules.

Se sentó sobre la cama, miró al chico que yacía a su lado y lo despertó.

-Hola, ¿quien eres y como es que me has estado vigilando mientras dormia? Dijo la chica algo confusa.

Ryoga se despertó y con cara de sorpresa le contesto:

-Ukyo, soy yo, Ryoga, ¿No lo ves? Estaba a tu lado porque me tenias preocupado, quedaste inconsciente tras el incidente y te traje a la consulta del doctor Tompú.

-¿Ukyo? ¿Es asi como me llamo? Preguntó la chica de cabello castaño

El chico del pañuelo amarillo la miraba preocupado. -Parece que tiene amnesia, y todo a sido por mi culpa, me siento responsable de lo que le está pasando... Pensó mientras la miraba extrañado.

-Si, te llamas Ukyo y eres cocinera de okonomiyakis en el restaurante UChan's. Por lo que parece veo que padeces de amnesia, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a recordar, despues de todo, me siento en el deber de ayudarte y tengo la responsabilidad de hacerlo. Dijo el chico convencido.

-Bueno, pero antes quisiera hacerte unas preguntas. Dijo la chica mirando al chico que tenia delante. ¿Ryoga has dicho que te llamabas no? ¿Como es que tienes tanta confianza para estar a mi lado mientras duermo y eres tan amable conmigo? ¿Acaso tu y yo somos...?

La chica se sonrojó, mientras el la miraba extrañado, no entendia a qué se referia.

-¿Somos que? Dijo el chico con cara de sorpresa.

-Pues... eso... que si somos... novios!

Al chico le subió toda la sangre de todo el cuerpo a la cabeza, quedando totalmente rojizo, hasta que le salió humo de la cabeza, se levantó rapidamente y moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo le dijo:

-No no! Para nada! Nosotros solo somos amigos Ukyo! No pienses nada extraño!

La chica, sorprendida por la reaccion de su compañero, con un tono triste en su cara, bajó la cabeza y dijo: -Entiendo...

De repente entró el doctor Tompú en la habitación, llevaba dos cuencos con sopa caliente en una bandeja agarrada con las manos por cada extremo y de cuyos cuencos se desprendia vapor a causa de la temperatura de estos.

-Veo que por fin te has despertado. Dijo el médico mientras dejaba la bandeja encima de la mesa donde estaba Ryoga. -Os he traido algo para que padais cenar.

-¿Y usted quien es? Preguntó la muchacha con cara de asombro.

-Esto... deja que le explique doctor Tompú. Dijo Ryoga con algo de nerviosismo.

-Por lo que parece padece de amnesia, sabia que algo asi ocurriria en cuanto se despertara. Dijo el médico posando sus dedos índice y pulgar en la barbilla.

-¿Entonces ya lo tenia previsto? Dijo el chico maravillado por los saberes medicinaes que tenia el doctor, solo con ver el golpe ya habia adivinado los efectos que le provocaría la lesión. -Si es así, seguro que ya ha pensado en como curarla ¿verdad? Dijo el chico algo mas tranquilo.

-Pues... verás Ryoga... No existe ninguna cura inmediata ante este tipo de situaciones.

-Pero... ¿Entonces como va a recuperar su memoria?

-Solo nos cabe confiar en que el tiempo arregle esta situación.

El doctor Tompú salió de la habitación dejando a los dos jovenes cenando tranquilamente. La joven ojiazul miró a Ryoga mientras comia, pensando en cual podria ser la relación entre ellos dos.

-Creo que antes dejamos una conversación a medias. Dijo la chica sorbiendo la cuchara llena de sopa.

Ryoga con mucho nerviosismo, giró su cabeza. -¿Que quieres decir?

-Todavia no me has contestado que hay entre nosotros, no es muy común que solo unos amigos se tengan tanta confianza, dime, ¿Acaso te gusto o es que eres un pervertido?

El chico se puso como un tomate, levantándose de la silla y gritando: -No no! Ukyo! Estás muy equivocada! Yo solo... estaba preocupado por ti! Solo eso! Entre nosotros no hay nada! En serio! Se sentó en la silla y empezó a pensar: -No quiero que se entere de que está aquí por mi culpa, de seguro que me llevo su grande espátula a la cabeza...

La joven del cabello castaño seguia sin entender nada, no sabia que pensar. -A lo mejor en verdad solo somos amigos... No entiendo entonces como es que se preocupa tanto por mi...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Ranma y Akane aparecieron por la puerta.

-Hola Ukyo, ¿como te encuentras? Pregunto Ranma con un tono preocupado.

-Oye Ryoga, ¿Y estos quienes son? Dijo la cocinera al compañero que tenia al lado.

-Són la hermosa Akane y el pervertido de Ranma, son amigos tuyos que van a tu misma clase en el instituto.

Akane se mantuvo en la puerta, no se atrevia a pasar y acercarse tanto a Ryoga, tenia que pensar todavia muchas cosas antes de darle una respuesta. Intentó evitar mirarlo disimulando mirando hacia otros lados de la habitación, evitando cruzar su mirada con la del chico que le habia abierto el corazón.

-¿Cómo que quienes somos? ¿Cómo puedes no acordarte de mi? Dijo Ranma con su rostro un tono enfadado.

-Verás Ranma, Ukyo padece de una fuerte amnesia y no recuerda nada de lo que ha sucedido, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Dijo el chico-cerdo

Ranma se acercó a él y le susurró al oido: -Menos mal Ryoga, sinó nos iba a caer una buena por lo sucedido...

Ukyo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos: -Que chico tan guapo, no puedo creer que de verdad sea un pervertido... Y la otra chica... ¿Porqué no se abrá acercado? ¿No se supone que es amiga mia?

-Bueno Ukyo, te dejamos en buenas manos, espero que te recuperes pronto y te pongas buena. Dijo el chico cuya trenza colgaba por su espalda.

Ranma y Akane salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Ukyo y Ryoga.

-Dime Ryoga... ¿En verdad es un pervertido ese tal Ranma? Dijo Ukyo.

-Pues verás... Ese es un término que utilizo yo para insultarlo, pero en realidad es tu prometido.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, no se podia creer que estuviera prometida.

-Vuestros padres os prometieron cuando ahún érais unos crios, pero el padre de Ranma te abandonó llevándose el carro de los okonomiyakis que le habia regalado tu padre por el compromiso.

-Entonces... ¿quien era la chica que se quedó en la entrada?

-Ella es la hermosa Akane Tendo, hija del mejor amigo del padre de Ranma, ellos los prometieron para que al casarse él pueda hacerse cargo del gimnasio de los Tendo.

-Entonces ¿como es posible que Ranma tenga dos prometidas? Dijo la muchacha un tanto extrañada.

-Si tu supieras... no soys solo 2 las prometidas de Ranma, también está Shampoo, una mujer china de la tribu de las amazonas que por su tradición tiene que casarse con Ranma, ya que él la batió en duelo en un enfrentamiento. Y además también está Kodachi, una niña engreida y rica que se autoproclamó su prometida por la fuerza.

-Este Ranma parece ser un casanova... Dijo con disgusto la cocinera.

-Si... no entiendo como Akane puede estar con ese enjendro de la naturaleza, si tan solo pudiera derrotarle delante de ella... Susurró Ryoga en voz baja.

-La quieres... ¿verdad? Preguntó la ojiazul

-Esto... bueno yo...

-Vi como la mirabas. Le cortó. -Estas enamorado de ella... Prosiguió con un tono triste en la cara

Ryoga se quedó en blanco, le habían sorprendido las palabras que le pronunciaba la muchacha, pero más ahun le sorprendia que se hubiera puesto triste al decirlo.

-Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, despues de estar pendiente de mi todo el dia, estarás hecho polvo. Dijo la cocinera mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba con las mantas.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya... Bajando la cabeza, se levantó, cogió la bandeja y se paró en la puerta: -Buenas noches Ukyo... Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Buenas noche Ryoga... Pensó ella.

Aquella noche, en casa de los Tendo, la joven peliazul estaba estirada sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo. Sabia que pronto tenia que darle una respuesta a su apreciado amigo, no podia dormir de ninguna manera, asi que se puso su kimono de lucha y bajó al gimnásio para desfogarse un poco.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando vió la luz encendida, y al acercarse, vió a su prometido dando patadas al aire y puñetazos. Él estaba concentrado, llevaba puestos los pantalones, pero en la parte de arriba no vestia ningun tipo de prenda.

La joven de las Tendo intentó no hacer ruido y se quedó perpleja mirando el rostro de su prometido, le habia visto en varias ocasiones sin camiseta, pero en aquella ocasión le parecia un tanto agradable ver como se marcaban los músculos en la piel del artista marcial.

Sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro, que hizo que el chico se diera cuenta de la presencia de su prometida. Se acercó a ella y dijo: -Akane, ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?

La chica estaba sorprendida por haber sido descubierta "in fraganti" por el chico. -Ehm... Bueno... Yo... No podia dormir... y...

-Ya entiendo. Dijo Ranma. -Es por lo de Ryoga... Finalizó el chico con cara de tristeza en la cara...

-Ranma yo... ahún no he decidido qué respuesta voy a darle en cuanto lo vea...

Ranma miró hacia el techo y con los ojos cerrados dijo: -No se qué ha encontrado en una marimacho como tu... Soltó con un tono sarcástico.

La joven de ojos marrones se enfadó y gritó: -Pues yo no se que ven tus "prometidas" en ti! Ryoga es mucho mas amable, mas atento y mas educado que tu!

Ranma se puso serio. -Akane... Siento que tengas esa idea de mi...

Pasó por el lado de su prometida y se dirigió a la casa para darse una ducha. Pero entonces fué detenido.

-Ranma... solo dime una cosa: Lo que me dijiste en las fuentes de Yusenko... ¿Lo dijiste de verdad? ¿O solo lo hiciste por desesperacion?

Ranma recordó aquella escena al detalle, cuando sostenia a su prometida entre sus brazos, creyendo que habia perdido la vida y le gritó que la amaba. En ese momento su piél cojió el color de una cereza madura y se puso muy nervioso, tanto, que empezó a tremolar sintiendo como sus piernas lo traicionaban. En ese momento se distinguió una sobra pasar por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando esa sombra pasó por debajo de la luz de una farola, se distinguió al maestro Happosai con un gran cargamento de ropa interior dentro de su gigantesco pañuelo. Ranma aprovechó la distracción de la muchacha para escabullir-se de esa tensa e insoportable situación.

Akane, despues de ver como el viejo desaparecia, miro delante suyo con la sorpresa de que su prometido no se encontraba delante suyo. Pero no le importaba, sonrió y pensó: -Se ha puesto nervioso y se ha sonrojado, es muy probable que sienta por mi lo que me confesó...

Al dia siguiente, entró el doctor Tompú en la habitación donde se econtraba la joven castaña, con una bandeja donde traia el desayuno. Apartó las cortinas, dejando pasar un rayo de luz que llegaba hacia el rostro de la cocinera.

-Buenos dias Ukyo, ¿Has dormido bien?

-Buenos dias doctor, si, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en su casa y traerme el desayuno.

-Es mi deber como médico tratar bien a mis clientes para que se sientan satisfechos. Le propinó esa sonrisa característca suya.

-¿Le puedo preguntar donde está Ryoga? Dijo con un poco de vergüenza la muchacha.

-No te preocupes, salió temprano a dar una vuelta, dijo que queria hacer algo de ejercicio, que calculaba que estaria por aquí sobre la hora de comer. Le contestó el médico mientras examinaba a la chica con sus cascos de escuchar que tienen los medicos.

El chico del pañuelo en la cabeza corria por las calles de Nerima mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. -¿Por qué motivo se puso triste al saber que mi corazón pertenecia a Akane? ¿Y como es que no saltó a abrazar a Ranma en cuando lo vió? A lo mejor en realidad ella no está enamorado de ese travesti con cola, puede que ella sólo sintiese su atracción por la fuerte amistad que los unía de pequeños...

Metido en sus pensamientos, llegó hasta el Dojo de los Tendo sin darse cuenta. Cuando levantó su mirada del suelo, se percató de que estaba enfrente de la puerta en donde vivia su más hermosa perdición. Entró por la puerta principal, y sin pasar por la entrada de la casa se dirigió directamente hacia el patio, donde Ranma y su padre daban brincos como canguros peleándose por una gamba que llevaba Genmà entre unos palillos que aguantaba con los dedos.

-Ésa gamba era mia! Devuélvemela ladrón! Gritaba el chico de la camisa roja.

-No te da vergüenza! Insultar asi a tu pobre padre por una simple gamba! Respondió el hombre-panda mientras se metia la gamba en la boca.

-Ohhh!!! Te vas a enterar maldito traidor! Gritó el chico muy enojado.

-Ven a por mi si te atreves! Le provocó su padre.

-Pues claro que me atrevo! Esto no va a quedar asi!

En un acto instantáneo Ranma con mucha velocidad, se situó de un salto por encima de la cabeza de su viejo, dándole una patada que lo hizo caer al estanque que habia en el jardin, convirtiéndose al instante en un gigantesco panda.

-Te lo tienes merecido. Dijo el chico mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba muy enfadado.

En ese momento, Kasumi saludó a Ryoga que se encontraba detras de un arbusto contemplando el espectáculo. -Hola Ryoga, ¿Que hacer por aqui?

Ryoga se dió un espanto girándose de inmediato. -Esto... yo... mira... pasaba por aqui y...

-¿Porque no desayunas con nosotros? Le propuso la grande de los Tendo.

-Está bien... dijo sonrojado el joven muchacho.

-Miren quien traigo para almorzar! Dijo Kasumi con su sonrisa en la boca.

Akane vió al joven luchador y se puso un tanto nerviosa.

-Hola Ryoga! Que alegria verte por aquí. Exclamó la menor de las Tendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se sentaron en la mesa para saborear los manjares que habia cocinado la experta culinaria de la casa. Ranma miraba al joven chico de reojo.

-Que Ryoga... Seguro que ya te has vuelto a perder y has venido a parar aquí como siempre... Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Ryoga se sonrojó y sin decir nada continuó comiendo.

Cuando se acabó su ración, se levantó de la mesa, hizo una reverencia y tras agradecer a la familia su agradable hospitalidad salió por la puerta de la entrada para dirigirse hacia la calle. En ese momento fué detuvido por una voz maravillosa y agradable para sus oidos.

-Ryoga espera! Grito la peliazul de ojos marrones.

El chico se giró algo nervioso, se puso la mano en la cabeza y sonriendo dijo: Dime Akane, ¿que sucede?

La chica se sonrojó ante la presencia de todos los presentes en la casa, lo cojió de la mano y lo sacó a la calle para poder hablar mas tranquilos.

-He estado dándole vueltas a lo que intentabas decirme en la carta, si no me equivoco... Sé que confesabas tus sentimientos hacia mi...

El chico se sonrojó de tal manera que no se le distinguia si era un chaval o era un cangrejo. Jugando con sus dedos se atrevió a decir: Y bien... Akane... ¿Que opinas?

Akane bajó la mirada, no sabia como decirle la verdad sin hacerle daño, el chico no se merecia que le partieran el corazon... Pero pensó que cuanto antes se lo dijera, antes podria rehacer su vida, asi que fué clara en sus palabras:

-Ryoga yo... me alaga mucho que sientas eso por mi, pero... Debo decirte que yo ya estoy enamorada de otro hombre... Lo siento...

Ryoga se quedó de piedra con la boca abierta. Las palabras que nunca en su vida hubiera querido escuchar salian de la boca de la mujer a la que amaba, ahún sabiendo que algun dia las iba a oir, dado que el ya sabia que ella sentia algo por Ranma. Con el corazón destrozado, se dió media vuelta y salió corriendo mientras varias lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Fin del capítulo 2

Notas:

Gracias a isabel20, Munchis y Lobo Hibiky por vuestros reviews, seguiré escribiendo cada dia para poder complaceros con varios capitulos de este intento de fic que me estoy inventando ^^


	3. Cocinando para ti

**Capítulo 3.- Cocinando para ti**

Ryoga corria sin rumbo alguno hacia delante, con la cabeza hacia abajo y los ojos cerrados iba rompiendo paredes y destruyendo todo lo que tenia por delante. Era el momento mas triste de su vida, se sentia la persona mas desgraciada del mundo, su respiración iba muy acelerada, no sabia si era porque estaba corriendo, o por la dificultad que le daba el corazón para poder inalar ese aire que tanto le faltaba.

Corrió durante horas, en su cabeza solo se repetian las mismas palabras "Ya estoy enamorada de otro hombre". No podia soportarlo mas, sus únicas 2 metas en la vida eran conquistar el corazón de Akane y derrotar a Ranma. Sabia que lo segundo llegaría algun dia, habia entrenado durante mucho tiempo y su técnica se acercaba cada vez mas al nivel de su mayor rival, pero ahora sabia que conquistar el corazón de Akane Tendo era una meta imposible, se le habian cerrado las puertas dejándolo sin ninguna posibilidad.

Por su parte, Akane se sentia mal con ella misma, le dolia mucho haber dañado a si a un buen amigo, ese amigo tan especial que siempre la defendia y la cuidaba. Se cerró en su cuarto y empezó a llorar como una magdalena, su inconciente la torturaba profundamente.

De repente se oyó como alguien daba golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación. Ella no lo habia oido, seguia llorando en su cama. La ventana se abrió de un zumbido y entró Ranma por ella.

-Oí como llorabas Akane... ¿Te encuentras bién? Dijo el chico con cara de preocupación.

Akane, ahun llorando, se lanzó encima de su prometido y lo abrazó con todas su fuerzas. Seguía llorando, él notaba que se sentia mal, no le gustaba para nada verla tan hecha polvo. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, correspondió a ese abrazo y le susurró al oïdo: -Llora Akane, llora todo lo que quieras, mi hombro es para ti.

Pasaron varios minutos, Akane ya se habia calmado un poco. Entre sollozos miró al chico que tenia delante y le dijo: -Ranma... Gracias...

-Bueno... ¿me vas a contar ahora que ha ocurrido? Preguntó con voz de preocupación el chico de la coleta.

-Soy mala Ranma, me avergüenzo de mi misma... No se como he podido hacerle esto. El no se merece ser tan desgraciado.

-¿Hacerle el qué a quien? Preguntó sorprendido.

-Le he dicho a Ryoga que no lo queria, le he roto el corazón... Vi como corria mientras lloraba, me dió tanta lástima... He destrozado la vida de mi mejor amigo. No creo que nunca pueda llegarmelo a perdonar...

-No digas eso Akane, algun dia se lo tenias que decir. Si de verdad no estás enamorada de él, lo mejor que podias hacer era decirle la verdad, ahún es un chico joven, puede rehacer su vida. Tiene tiempo para ello.

-Pero Ranma yo... No pretendia ser tan dura con él, no encontré las palabras adecuadas para poder rechazarlo sin hacerle daño.

-¿Y qué fué lo que le dijiste exactamente?

-Pues verás... le dije que estaba enamorada de otro hombre... Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron ligeramente.

El chico se quedó en blanco al oir esas palabras. -¿Seré yo ese hombre? Pensaba mientras se rascaba la barbilla. Se vé tan bonita con lágrimas en los ojos... Ojala puediera hacer algo para quitarle esta angústia que siente por dentro.

-Ranma, ¿me estás escuchando? Dijo la chica algo molesta

-Eh... perdón Akane, ¿que decias?

-Nada Ranma... Gracias por consolarme... Ahora por favor vete, necesito estar sola.

-Pero Akane yo... Vió como su prometida le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y en el marco con las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas le dijo: Akane... No te tortures más... hiciste lo correcto. Cerró la ventana y se fué.

Ryoga seguia corriendo, ahora ya mas despacio, pensaba -Que injusta es la vida, por qué soy tan infeliz, lo mejor será que desaparezca durante mucho tiempo de Nerima, no me veo capaz de volver a mirar a Akane a la cara. Ya no tengo nada más que hacer por aquí.

Se detuvo en seco. Al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en la residencia del doctor Tompú. En ese momento pensó: -Espera, todavía si tengo algo que hacer por aquí, me habia olvidado de Ukyo, por mi culpa ella se encuentra en un estado desfavorable, tengo que ayudarla a superar esta situación. Cuando esté curada, entonces me podré ir, quizá para siempre.

Entró en la residencia, el doctor Tompú habia salido a visitar a los pacientes a sus casas, asi que se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Ukyo. Lo estuvo intentando durante media hora, hasta que al fin, al abrir esa puerta, encontró a la hermosa chica de cabello castaño descansando relajadamente sobre la cama. Se acercó con sigilo para no molestarla y se sentó en la silla donde la vigilaba.

Ella se dió cuenta de su presencia, abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él.

-Hola Ryoga, por fin has vuelto... Te he extrañado durante todo el dia...

El chico del pañuelo giró su cabeza inmediatamente y mirando esos bonitos ojos azules, le pregunto: -¿Ah si? ¿Y como es que me hechabas de menos?

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y le contestó: -Veras Ryoga, cuando desperté tu fuiste la única persona que estaba a mi lado, al no recordar nada, fué como si fueras la primera persona que conozco y actualmente en la única en quien confio, ya que tu me has estado cuidando desde que desperté y te estoy muy agradecida.

Ryoga se sonrojó y con una mano por detras de su cabeza, le lanzó una enorme sonrias: -No es nada mujer, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Somos amigos ¿no?

Ella asintió con la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa. Entonces le miró a los ojos y se dió cuenta de algo.

-Ryoga.. ¿Has estado llorando no? Se te ven los ojos rojos e hinchados...

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la cabeza para que ellla no pudiera verle la cara.

-Si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, pero almenos deja que te consuele, quiero hacer algo por ti para que te sientas mejor. Dijo la chica de pelo castaño.

-No puedes Ukyo, no puedes ayudarme ni tu ni nadie... Le contestó.

-Pero algo habrá que se pueda hacer, quiero ayudarte Ryoga, por favor déjame ayudarte.

El chico se levantó, le dió la espalda y se dirigió hacia la ventana. -Verás... hace unos dias, le envié una carta donde confesaba todos mis sentimientos a la única chica que he amado.

-¿La que vino con Ranma el dia que me visitaron?

-Si, ella, Akane Tendo... Esta tarde me ha dado una respuesta. En realidad era una respuesta que ya me esperaba, pero ahún así, me siento muy dolido. Tengo el corazón destrozado, después de tanto años soñando con ella..

Ella lo observaba como mientras la estava hablando, iba soltando de vez en cuando alguna lágrima que salia de sus ojos.

-Verás Ryoga... El mundo no se acaba aquí, eres un chico fuerte y guapo, eres sensible y educado, estoy segura que algún dia econtrarás a una mujer a quien ames y pueda corresponderte ese amor.

El solo miraba por la ventana, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que salian de sus ojos. En ese momento giró la cabeza sorprendido.

-¿En serio Ukyo? ¿De verdad me encuentras atractivo?

La chica se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Por su parte, él se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla, quedando los mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que el chico del pañuelo volvió en si y se apartó de ella sonrojado.

-Perdón Ukyo yo...

-No... Si ha sido culpa mia, no tienes porque disculparte.

-Ukyo... Gracias... Aunque no te lo creas, me has ayudado mucho a superar lo de Akane, creo que ya me encuentro mucho mejor gracias a ti. Dijo el chico ahún sonrojado.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y le envió una bonita sonrisa.

-Bueno... ya es tarde, lo mejor será que descansemos, me ha dicho el doctor Tompú que mañana me dará el alta.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor del golpe? Preguntó el hombre-cerdo.

-Si, ya no me duele ni nada, el único problema que tengo es esta pérdida de memoria que me impide recordar nada.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ukyo. Sonrió Ryoga.

-Verás... Tímidamente veia como se iba sonrojando el rostro de la hermosa mujer que tenia enfrente. -Ryoga... Quisiera pedirte un favor...

-Dime Ukyo, te intentaré ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

-Esque... Me gustaria que mañana me acompañaras a mi casa, para enseñarme lo que hacia y mis costumbres habituales para así poder seguir con la vida que tenia antes...

-Claro que sí, tenia ya pensado acompañarte para ayudarte, no me voy a separar de ti hasta que todo esto haya pasado y sigas siendo la Ukyo de siempre.

La chica le envió una agradable sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-Que bonita está cuando se rie... Pensaba el chaval sonrojándose.

-Está bien entonces, hasta mañana Ryoga. Buenas noches, que descanses.

-Buenas noches Ukyo, que descanses tu también, mañana va a ser un dia duro y dificil para ti.

Y así cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Ryoga se fué a la habitación que le habia proporcionado el doctor Tompú, una vez en ella, se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama. No podia parar de pegar vueltas, pensaba en lo que habia sucedido durante todo el dia de hoy. Por una parte se entristecia al recordar el rechazo de Akane, pero por otra parte, estava contento de que Ukyo le hubiera dicho que es guapo, eso le hacia sentir que podria volver a empezar, que su vida no habia acabado, que todavia estaba a tiempo de enamorarse de otra mujer. Pensando durante varios minutos, el cansancio del dia pudo con él, que lentamente cerraba sus ojos para descansar en la cómoda cama que se le habia proporcionado.

Un rayo de sol entraba por la habitación de la ojiazul cuando ésta, algo aturdida todavia por el sueño, se levantó y estiró los brazos perezosamente. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Al entrar en el lugar al que se dirigia, vió una silueta detras de una cortina de alguien que se estaba duchando. Su rostro se sonrojó al ver como por una pequeña separación de la cortina, se podia divisar un musculoso trasero.

-No hay duda, ese es el trasero de Ryoga... Bonito culo tiene... Pensaba la joven mientras se sonrojaba ahún mas.

En ese momento el chico apagó la manguera por la que se daba esa relajante ducha. Ella con nerviosismo salió de ese lugar antes de ser descubierta. Él oyó como se cerraba la puerta y se preguntó extrañado quién podria haber entrado en el baño mientras el estaba desnudo. Se puso una toalla pequeña a la alura de la cintura y abrió la puerta. Su sorpresa fué encontrarse con la chica en la que habia estado soñando aquella noche.

-Buenos dias Ukyo, ¿Has entrado tu al baño mientras yo me daba una ducha?

La chica, haciéndose la desinteresada respondió: -Buenos dias Ryoga, pues no, yo acabo de llegar y me dirigia para asearme antes de ir a almorzar.

-Que extraño, juraria que he oido como se cerraba la puerta.

Algo nerviosa añadió: -Puede que fuera el doctor Tompú, me he cruzado con él mientras venia hacia aquí y provenia de esta dirección.

-Probablemente haya sido él. Deja que me vista y te entrego el baño para ti. Le esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

-Ufff... de la que me he librado... Pensó la chica mientras mostraba una pícara sonrisa.

Mas tarde, desayunaron los dos jovenes junto al doctor Tompú, después cojieron sus equipajes y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por acogernos en su residencia, le estoy muy agradecida por haberme cuidado tan bién. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Si, doctor Tompú, muchas gracias de mi parte también por permitirme quedarme unos dias mientras Ukyo se recuperaba de su lesión. Si no me hubiera quedado aquí, de seguro que ahora andaria por Okaido o por Nagasaki.

Haciendo una reberencia, los dos jovenes partieron hacia el Uchan's.

Era ya muy tarde, se habia hecho de noche, cuando al fin consiguieron llegar a la entrada del Uchan's.

-Ryoga! Pero si hemos pasado por delante de casa del doctor Tompú más de siete veces! Si no te sabias el camino haberlo dicho! Le exclamó la chica bastante molesta.

Él se sonrojó y con vergüenza le confesó a Ukyo lo de sus problemas con el sentido de la orientación. A ella sin querer se le escapó una pequeña risita.

-Hmm... Aunque te hayas pegado ese golpe, veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, burlándote de mis defectos... No se porque me molesto en ayudarte...

-No Ryoga, no es lo que piensas, no me estoy burlando de ti, solo me hizo gracia la manera en como lo expresaste, se te veia muy mono asi nervioso intentando mostrarte duro.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Bueno, esta bien, por esta vez te perdono, pero no quiero que te burles más de mi, ya bastante tengo con el idiota de Ranma.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos se dispusieron a entrar en el local. -Asi que aqui es donde yo vivo.

-Si mira, aqui es donde cocinas esos okonomiyakis deliciosos que preparas. Ahí es la despensa de donde escondes los ingredientes y esa es la cocina.

Subieron las escaleras. -Aqui es donde vives, no se como es por dentro ya que nunca he estado en tu casa, solo en el restauirante, asi que tendrás que adivinar por ti misma donde esta tu habitación, el baño y todo lo demas.

Despues de inspeccionar la casa un poco a fondo y de deshacer las maletas de Ukyo, bajaron otra vez al sitio donde se cocinan los okonomiyakis.

-Ukyo, tengo un poco de hambre, ¿por que no intentas cocinar algo y asi cenamos los dos?

-Está bien Ryoga, pero no recuerdo nada, no se si voy a ser capaz de preparar un okonomiyaki yo sola...

-Bueno, inténtalo, no pierdes nada por probarlo, si veo que haces algo extraño ya te avisaré para que puedas rectificar.

La joven se puso el delantal, cogió los ingredientes y los pueso en su cuenco, se le iluminaron los ojos color amarillo, por inercia totalmente tiró los ingredientes a la plancha donde preparaba sus manjares y con dos espátulas que previamente habia colocado cerca suyo lo empezó a voltear hasta conseguir ese brillo especial que tanto caracterizaba los okonomiyakis de la chica de cabello castaño.

Ryoga estaba paralizado ante lo que acavaba de ver, se quedó sorprendido con la profesionalidad en que la chica habia preparado ese plato.

Cuando volvió en si, cogió dos palillos chinos y cortando un cacho de okonomiyaki, lo cogió entre los palillos y lo llevó hasta su boca. Al notar el expléndido sabor que entraba por su boca, masticaba con sus colmillos y engullia dejándo notar como ese manjar rozaba su paladar y bajaba por su tráquea hasta llegar a su estómago, no pudo contener la emoción que le habia supuesto probar algo tan bueno, el mejor trozo de okonomiyaki que habia probado en su vida, le saltaron las lágrimas y expresó:

-Ukyo, no solo has recordado como se preparaban, encima lo has hecho mejor que nunca, nunca habias hecho un okonomiyaki tan bueno. La cogió por las manos. -Creo que esto lo llevas en la sangre, nada puede hacerte olvidar como preparar tus okonomiyakis. Éste que me he comido yo, incluso me atreveria a decir que llegaba a la perfección.

Ukyo despertó de su trance en el que se encontraba al poner los ingredientes en el cuenco. Vió como Ryoga la cogia por las manos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Que ha pasado? ¿He hecho ya el okonomiyaki? ¿Te ha gustado Ryoga? ¿Lo he sabido hacer bien como antes? Dijo la chica sorprendida.

-¿De verdad que no te has enterado de nada Ukyo? Pues has hecho el mejor okonomiyaki que he probado en mi vida. Le contestó el chico del pañuelo en la cabeza.

-¿En serio que te ha gustado? Se puso contenta y dió un saltito de alegria.

Él asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa del restaurante y empezaron a cenar.

-Es como si estuviéramos en una cita... Pensaba ella mientras se comia lo que tenia en el plato.

-Que vergüenza, la cogí por las manos sin darme cuenta... Espero que no piense lo que no es... Pensaba el chico a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de té.

-¡Estaba deliciso! Dijo el joven levantándose de la mesa. La ayudó a recoger la mesa, cargó su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir que se me ha hecho tarde.

-No tienes porque marcharte si no quieres Ryoga, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa si te apetece... Dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente.

Él también se sonrojó. -Mejor me voy a mi casa, tengo que coger ropa nueva y me gustaria dar un buen baño relajante.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que mañana vendrás a verme.

-De acuerdo Ukyo. Se sonrojó ahun mas. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Ryoga, que descanses.

Y así cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Fin del capítulo 3

Gracias nuevamente a los que seguiis mi historieta, mas o menos estoy empezando a coger el verdadero hilo, ya que trata de Ryoga y Ukyo, y estaba poniendo mucha chicha de Ranma y Akane, pero bueno, también sirve poner un poco de historia entre las 2 parejas para ir rellenando y hacerlo mas entrenido.

He tardado un poquillo en publicar este capítulo ya que he estado en fiestas de mi pueblo y claro... el ordenador lo toqué poco jeje

Agradecer nuevamente a isabel20 por su review, me congratula enormemente que te guste la historia.

Agradecer también a Akanekagome por dejarme usar expresiones típicas suyas como "ojiazul" o "la castaña" són sinónimos dificil de reemplazar cuando intentas hacer mención a alguien en concreto.

Venga, no me enrollo mas, pronte tendreis vuestro proximo capítulo.

Salu2 a tods!


	4. Enseñándote la ciudad

**Capitulo 4.- Enseñandote la ciudad**

Al ver como se iba su amigo, Ukyo se dispuso a ponerse el pijama y se acostó en su cómoda cama. Se tapó con una manta y cerró sus azules ojos para asi intentar dormir un poco.

De nada le sirvió ya que empezó a dar vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. se habia puesto a llover y se oian las gotas de agua golpear el techo del restaurante. Ella estaba nerviosa, tenia un presentimiento extraño y no podia acabar de dormirse. Sin poder aguantar mas esa presión, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el restaurante para tomar un vaso de agua.

Cuando estuvo abajo en las escaleras, oyó un ruido extraño. Cogió su pala gigantesca de hacer okonomiyakis y se puso en posición de combate. Se acercó lentamente hacia la cocina, que es donde habia escuchado aquel ruido, sigilosamente encendió la luz y qual fué su sorpresa, estaba en medio de la sala un pequeño cerdito de color negro con un pañuelo en el cuello.

-Pi! -Dijo el cerdito

-Pero que cerdito tan mono! Exclamó la chica con una cara de alegria. -¿Has venido a hacerme compañia?

-Pi! Decia el cerdo

-Que monada, estas empapado, voy a secarte y luego nos iremos a la cama.

El cerdito abrió los ojos, se pusieron redondos y enormes e intentó huir corriendo, pero la castaña lo cogió por el pañuelo y lo abrazó entre sus pechos.

El pequeño animal empezó a sangrar por la nariz, el pijama escotado que llevaba puesto Ukyo permitió que al estrujarle tuviera contacto con sus bonitos pechos. Se quedó aturdido por la acción, asi que cuando se despertó ya estaba en la cama siendo abrazado por la hermosa muchacha a la que tenia que cuidar.

No podia dormir, viendo como lo abrazaba, estaba calentito y muy cómodo, le recordaba las noches que habia pasado en la habitación de Akane, pero sentia algo diferente, no sabia el que, quizás el no estar temiendo que Ranma entrara por la ventana para intentar mojarle con agua caliente o quizas que sentia mas vergüenza de lo normal, no sabia porque, pero era diferente. Pensando en ello al final sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Al dia siguiente, un rayo de luz entró entre las cortinas de la habitación de Ukyo, apuntando directamente a la cara de P-Chan, que cuando se vió inundado por ese molesto rayo de luz, abrió los ojos de repente, al ver que no se encontraba en donde habitualmente solia pasar la noche.

Ukyo también se despertó, se estiró perezosamente y bostezando, se levantó de la cama cogiendo al cerdito en brazos y tras ponerselo delante de la cara le dijo:

-Buenos dias cerdito!

-Pi! Contestó el animal.

-Vamos a darnos un baño relajante, ya verás que bien nos sienta mientras esperamos a que venga a vernos el guapo de Ryoga.

El cerdito abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Guapo? ¿Como es que me ha llamado guapo? ¿De verdad cree que soy guapo? En realidad, antes de perder el conocimiento ella ya me habia dicho que no estaba mal... Pero nunca imaginé que pensara que era guapo... Pensaba P-Chan mientras era llevado en brazos al baño. Recordó el dia en que conoció a Ukyo, ese dia en que ella le ayudó a tener una cita con Akane, mientras ella estaba sentada en un buzón y el daba un puñetazo en un palo de la luz.

Cuando la chica abrió la puerta del baño, el cerdito consiguió librarse de ese abrazo que no le desgustaba nada y dió un salto en la cabeza de Ukyo para coger impulso y lograr escapar hacia la salida.

-Pero porque huyes cerdito! Solo queria que nos diéramos un baño! Gritaba desconsolada mientras veia como su mascota huia del restaurante.

-Ya me gustaria a mi poderme dar un baño contigo, pero no asi Ukyo... Pensaba el cerdito mientras corria hacia un callejón.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo de los Tendo, Akane se habia levantado para despertar a su prometido. Al entrar en la habitación, vió que el chico se habia quedado dormido en su mesita donde solia hacer los deberes. Debajo de su cabeza tenia una libreta abierta. Akane la miró con cuidado intentando no despertar al chico, pero estaba llena de babas que habia segregado el chico durante la noche de lo profundo que dormia. Ahún asi, consiguió leer un fragmento donde decia: "...está tan bonita con lágrimas en los ojos...".

El chico se despertó perezosamente, levantando su cabeza muy despació. Ella, al darse cuenta de la situación, escondió la libreta detras de su falda.

-Buenos dias Akane, ¿Que haces aqui? Perguntó sorprendido el chico de la coleta.

-Este... bueno... Buenos dias Ranma, venia a decirte que el desayuno ya está en la mesa, que te espaviles que vamos a llegar tarde como siempre. Le contestó ella algo nerviosa.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy, bajo en seguida... Respondió, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se estiró y se dirigió haceia la entrada de su habitación.

-Vamos Akane, no te quedes ahi, ¿no dijiste que llegariamos tarde?

-Si si, ya voy, la chica se acercó a la entrada y con disimulo tiró la libreta hacia atrás, quedando exactamente en el sitio de donde la habia cogido. Al mismo tiempo cerró la puerta para que no se notara el ruido de la libreta al chocar con la mesita.

-¿Estas bien Akane? Te noto un poco extraña... Le preguntó el chico, que habia notado que su comportamiento no era el habitual.

-Si si, tranquilo, estoy perfectamente. Le contestó ella esbozándole una bonita sonrisa.

-Ya me lo imaginaba... Contestó el mirándola de reojo. ¿Que le va a pasar a una marimacho como tu?

Acto seguidó se vió como salia humo de la casa de los Tendo y Ranma volando por los aires, se oia como gritaba:

-Pero que era una bormaaaaaa...!

Mientras volaba el chico pensaba: -Bueno... Almenos ha vuelto a la normalidad, eso significa que ya está superando lo de Ryoga...

En el Uchan's apareció Ryoga, que ya se habia mojado con agua caliente, deslizando la puerta delicadamente.

-¡Ryoga! ¡Que bién que cumplieras tu promesa de venir a verme!

-Si... Te he visto mas de lo que imaginas... Pensaba el chico del pañuelo. -Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Dijo seriamente, haciéndose el machote.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y le ofreció una taza de té. Los dos estaban sentados, ella con cara feliz por tener a la primera persona que vió al abrir los ojos y él ligeramente sonrojado con la mente en la noche que habia pasado en sus brazos.

-Y bién, ¿que vamos a hacer hoy? Preguntó la chica con cara de curiosidad.

-Te voy a enseñar la ciudad, para que te orientes un poco y mañana puedas hacer tu rutina.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Saliren del restaurante, colgando el cartel de "Cerrado" y se dirigieron hacia el instituto Furinkan. Habia cogido un recorrido al azar, su intención era caminar y pararse en cualquier lugar que conociera para darle explicación de donde estaba.

-Mira, este es el instituto Furinkan, donde estudias junto a Ranma y junto a ella...

-Ryoga... ¿Y tu? ¿Tu en donde estudias?

-Verás yo... Dejé de estudiar hace mucho tiempo, mi preferencia en la vida es derrotar a Ranma, y hasta que no lo consiga no podré acceder a un instituto. En una ocasión lo intenté, prometí no practicar artes marciales para concentrarme en los estudios, pero no pude, las artes marciales son mi única afición, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo entre libros.

-Entonces ¿Como es que Ranma, que también practica las artes marciales, estudia en este instituto?

-Su padre le obligó, pero él no se toma muy en serio su carrera, prefiere ir y hacer ver que estudia antes que tener que escuchar las recriminaciones de sus padres...

-Ahm... Pero Ryoga... ¿Como es que sabes tantas cosas de Ranma?

-Hay que tener bien estudiado a tu enemigo si quieres vencerle, desde que le conocí no he dejado de observarle, deseo tanto vencerle, que no voy a permitir que no se me escape ni un detalle.

-Que listo eres Ryoga ^^

Él se sonrojó un poco las mejillas y con pose seria sugirió que siguieran caminando.

-Esto es el Neko Hanten, aquí es donde vive y trabaja tu rival mas poderosa en la lucha por conquistar el corazón de Ranma: Shampoo. También viven su abuela, una anciana de unos 300 años que sabe todo tipo técnicas legendárias y Mousse, un tipo cegato que no ve un burro a tres pasos.

Unos cuchillos aparecieron clavándose en el suelo delante de Ryoga, este los esquivo con facilidad dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¿A quien llamas cegato? Dijo una voz que provenia de un callejon cercano al Neko Hanten.

-No tengo ganas de pelea ahora Mousse, ¡No me obligues a machacarte!

Mousse salió de su esondite de un salto y tirando varias cadenas hacia Ryoga. Éste las esquivó con facilidad y cuando iba a atacarle, un baño de agua empapó a Mousse convertiéndose en pato de inmediato.

En ese momento apareció Shampoo, que venia de llevar un pedido.

-¡Dejad de pelearos cerca de mis restaurante! Siempre lo acabais destrozando, iros a otro sitio!

Mouuse se acercó a ella e hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas que ella rechazó de inmediato girándole la cara.

Ryoga cogió a Ukyo en sus brazos y de un salto se la llevo saltando de tejado en tejado.

-Larguémonos de aqui, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa pandilla de tarados... Dijo el chico mientras sostenia a esa hermosa jovencita entre sus musculosos brazos.

Bajó de los tejados y continuaron caminando. Llegaron delante de una gran mansion.

-Alaaaa... Que casa tan inmensa... Me pregunto ¿Quién es el afortunado que vive aqui? Dijo la chica con la boca abierta.

-Esta es la casa de los Kuno, dos hermanos ricachuelos que estan como una regadera. Cuando vayas al colegio, no tardaras en conocer a Tatewaki, quien se hace llamar el Trueno azul de Furinkan y su hermana Kodachi, quien veras persiguiendo a Ranma de un lado a otro para intentar envenenarlo o algo parecido...

Siguieron andando, él suspiró aliviado al ver que no aparecia ninguno de los dos hermanos, no tenia demasiadas ganas de verse involucardo en otra escenita como la del Neko Hanten... hasta que se detuvo en seco.

-¿Pasa algo Ryoga? Preguntó ella con una ceja levantanda.

Él puso su cara triste, mirando al suelo.

-Esta es la casa de Akane, también de Ranma...

En ese momento Kasumi salió afuera para regar las plantas del jardin y se peracto de la presencia de los dos jóvenes. Les invitó a entrar a tomar algo, pero Ryoga le dijo que fuera ella, que preferia quedarse un rato a solas, que la esperaria alli mismo. Asi que entraron las dos en la casa dejando ahí al chico-cerdo.

Ranma venia con una cesta de la compra, le vió delante de la puerta. De un salto se puso encima de la cabeza de Ryoga.

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui? Preguntó con la rodillas flexionadas encima de la cabeza de su enemigo.

-Ranma... Gruñió el chico del pañuelo intentando golpearle sin éxito, pero se tranquilizó y siguió con su rostro triste mirando al suelo.

Ranma se peracató de esa tristeza, sabia por que era, asi que intentó animarle.

-Vamos Ryoga... No te tortures mas por eso... Eres joven y estoy seguro de que puedes volver a enamorarte... Tienes que olvidarla...

-¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Nunca podré querer a una chica tanto como queria a Akane!

-Debes intentarlo Ryoga, sé que no va a ser fácil, pero el destino da muchas vueltas.

-¿Desde cuando tus consejos han sido buenos?

Ranma lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Ryoga... Puede que siempre me hayas considerado un enemigo, pero quiero que sepas que para mi no eres mi enemigo, sino mi amigo, el amigo que mas aprecio, aunque no lo demuestre, recuerdo todas las veces que me has ayudado, recuerdo como te ofreciste a ayudarme para aprender a usar mi Hiryu Shoten Ha (Huracan del dragon) o cuando te ofreciste para ayudarme cuando estaba poseido por el entusiasmo de luchar contra mi sombra, o cuando nos unimos para derrotar a aquel "Yeti" que enfriaba toda la ciudad... Tengo muchos recuerdos buenos de ti Ryoga... Por favor, almenos medita en mis consejos.

-Está bién Ranma, lo pensaré... Ahora déjame solo, necesito pensar en mis cosas...

El chico de la trenza se dió media vuelta y entró en la casa, tenia tentativas de hacerlo enfadar para que se distrajera, pero con la moral tan baja, el Shishi Hokoudan que iba a recibir podria ser letal, asi que lo mejor fué hacerle caso por si las moscas...

Al entrar vió a Ukyo sentada en la mesa.

-Hola Ukyo! ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Vas recordando cosas?

-Hola Ranma, pues no... No entiendo por que pero no recuerdo nada... Menos mal que Ryoga me está ayudando enseñándome lo que necesito saber para adaptarme a la ciudad.

-Si, ese Ryoga es un galán!

Rieron los dos, cuando pasó Akane por delante de la puerta, que al verlos reir asi, frunció el ceño y girando la cara a su prometido se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa. Cual sorpresa fué verse ahí, de pie, mirando al suelo, ni siquiera se habia percatado de su presencia, el chico que tanto le preocupaba haber partido el corazon...

-Ryoga... Dijo ella con voz baja casi susurrando mientras se acercaba al chico-cerdo.

Él, al percatarse de quien se acercaba, intentó disimular su tristeza, se puso una mano detras de la cabeza y con una bonita sonrisa le dijo: -Hola Akane! ¿Que te trae por aqui?

-A lo mejor que yo... vivo aqui...

-Uix que tonto, no tenia otra pergunta mejor que hacerle no... Pensaba el chico mientras se golpeaba con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

-Ryoga... yo... Su mirada era triste, se sentia profundamente dolida.

-No sigas Akane, sé que esta preocupada por mi estado de ánimo.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, abrió bien los ojos espectante a lo que le iba a decir el chico.

-Al principio fué duro... Queria irme lejos y no volver nunca a Nerima... Pero algo me lo impidió, tenia que acabar una misión, una misión que debia cumplir ante cualquier prioridad.

-Derrotar a Ranma supongo...

-No, algo mas importante ahún que derrotar a Ranma... Debo ayudar a Ukyo a recuperar su memoria, se que en cuanto la recupere me va a moler a mazazos, pero ella está asi por mi culpa y quiero ayudarlo, me siento en el deber de ayudarla.

-¿Y como va la cosa? ¿Ha recordado algo?

-Pues no Akane... No recuerda nada de su pasado, en casi una semana sigue sin recordar nada anterior a despertarse en la camilla del doctor Tompú. Tengo miedo de que esto sea para siempre o de que le queden secuelas de este accidente.

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguiras Ryoga, eres un chico muy sensible y amable, confiemos en que todo salga bien.

-Si eso espero...

-Me alegro de haber hablado contigo Ryoga, quisiera que volviéramos a ser amigos como antes, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte.

Él la sonrió, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: -Nunca me vas a perder Akane, no quiero que por el hecho de rechazarme pienses que te odio, si no te puedo tener como un amor, almenos te tendré como un amigo.

-Ryoga... Quiero que sepas que tu amistad significa mucho para mi.

Los dos quedaron contentos ante la charla que habian tenido, es como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Ryoga entró en la casa y cogió a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa.

-Ven, vamos fuera, tenemos que hablar.

Subieron los dos al tejado, lejos de las orejas ajenas que se moria por averiguar que se iban a decir esos dos.

-Ranma... Quiero darte las gracias por darme consejos e intentar animarme en momentos tan delicados como los que he pasado. Te cedo a Akane para siempre, no volveré a mostrarle mi amor nunca mas. Espero que la hagas feliz, y como me entere alguna vez de que la has hecho daño... Te juro que...

Ranma puso una mano en el hombro de Ryoga.

-Ryoga... Te prometo que cuidaré de ella tanto como la hubieras cuidado tu.

El chico del pañuelo asintió con la cabeza, se giró y de un salto bajó al suelo, que mirando hacia Ukyo le dijo:

-Vamos, se está haciendo tarde. Buenas noches Kasumi, Akane, Ranma... Hata la próxima.

Ukyo también se despidió y se marcharon los dos juntos. Por el camino, el chico se equivocó varias veces de dirección, pero ella, que ya se sabia el camino, le guió hacia el restaurante.

Una vez alli, cenaron tranquilamente. Un poco sonrojada, Ukyo se levantó y cogiendo los platos para llevarlos al fregadero, le dijo con nerviosismo:

-Ryoga.. Si quieres... Puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche aquí conmigo... Buneo... Conmigo no... Quiero decir... En esta casa...Se puso totalmente roja como un tomate.

El chico también se sonrojó por la proposicion que le hacia la castaña, pero se levantó de inmediato y dijo:

-Gracias Ukyo, pero no puedo aceptar tu hospitalidad, debo irme. Todavia tengo un asunto que resolver. -Como anoche acabé durmiendo aquí como P-Chan, todavia no he pasado por casa a coger ropa y dinero... Pensaba el chico mirando al techo.

Ella con un rostro triste, miró al suelo.

-Pero te prometo que mañana vendré a verte al instituto. Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se animó un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Él salió del restaurante y cerró la puerta.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Gracias nuevamente a isabel20 por tus reviews, sin ellos creo que dejaria esta historia y me dedicaria a otra cosa, pero el tener al menos una seguidora hace que me den mas ganas de escribir ^^

Salu2 a tods


	5. Nuestro primer beso

**Capítulo 5.- Nuestro primer beso**

La mañana habia trancurrido con normalidad, Ranma habia llegado tarde a clase quedándose en el pasillo con tres cubo de agua, Kuno lo habia retado y habia recibido una paliza, el director habia intentado afeitarle la cabeza y por último Hikaru se habia machado el dedo pulgar con un martillo al intentar lanzar una maldición a Ranma, pero como siempre con nefastos resultados...

-Parece que en este instituto todo gira alrededor de Ranma... Pensaba la chica de cabello castaño.

Por fin pasaron las horas y se hizo la hora de comer. Todos salieron corriendo hacia el bar del instituto a comprar sus comidas y se dirigieron al patio para poder comer tranquilos. Ukyo se dió cuenta de que no llevaba la comida, ya que normalmente solia prepararse ella misma sus okonomiyakis, pero ese dia no se llevó los ingredientes, con lo cual no podia prepararse la comida.

En ese momento apareció Ryoga por la puerta del instituto, venia con la ropa rajada y aguantándose con un palo.

-Suerte que he salido de casa a la 8 de la mañana. Se dijo a si mismo.

-Ryoga! Que alegria! Cumpliste tu promesa de venir a verme! Saltó de alegria la ojiazul y le abrazó.

-Eh... Si... ya ves... Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... Se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Vaya vaya... ¿Que tenemos aqui? Qué linda parejita... Apareció Ranma de detras de una esquina.

-Esto... No es lo que parece! Yo solo... yo... Se puso ahún mas colorado.

-No hace falta que te expliques Ryoga, está muy claro lo que está pando aqui... Dijo el chico de la coleta dándole codazos de provocación a su compañero.

Entonces Ryoga apartó a Ukyo de un epujoncito pequeño y se encaró a Ranma

-¿¡Qué estás insinuando!?

-Nada nada... Sólo observo lo que veo... Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su cara.

-¡Pues estas muy confundido! Le gritó seguidamente el chico del pañuelo amarillo.

La ojiazul, al ver la escena, se giró de cara a ellos y salió corriendo con la cabeza agachada

-Espera Ukyo! Gritó el chico del colmillo. -¿Vés que has conseguido? Le dijo a su contrincante.

Acto seguido salió corriendo detrás de ella dejando al chico de la coleta solo. Cuando consiguió alcanzarla, la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano, la giró para que mirara hacia él y entonces...

-Estás llorando... Lo siento Ukyo, no queria ser tan bruto contigo.

-Déjame sola Ryoga, ya me ha quedado claro que te avergüenzas de mi...

-Eso no es cierto, de verdad, perdóname, no queria decir eso...

-Entonces... Lo que supuestamente pensaba Ranma... ¿Era cierto?

El chico-cerdo se puso colorado como un tomate, mirando a los ojos recién mojados de aquella hermosa chica.

-Si le digo que no, se puede enfadar conmigo y podria incluso ponerse a llorar por mi culpa, pero si le digo que si... Entonces pensará cosas que no són... Pero que bueno... En realidad si que són... O no.. No estoy seguro... Arghhh Que puedo hacer! Pensaba el chico del colmillo.

-¿Y bien? Le cortó ella los pensamientos

-Ukyo yo... Dicho esto se miraron a los ojos y en un absoluto silencio, el sol iluminaba sus caras y sus ojos, entonces empezaron a aproximar sus rostros. Ella cerró los ojos y el, totalmente sonrojado se dejó llevar por la situación. Pero cuando tenian los labios a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, apareció el maestro Happosai pisando la cabeza del chico haciéndolo caer irremediablemente, acto seguido un grupo de chicas pasaron por encima suyo y lo dejaron aturdido en el suelo.

Horas mas tarde se veia a Ryoga caminando por las calles de Nerima, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. -¿Que he estado a punto de hacer? Si no llega a ser por el incidente con el maestro Happosai, hubiera besado a Ukyo. Siempre soñé con que mi primer beso fuera con Akane, en cambio... En ese momento me sentí diferente, tenia muchas ganas de besarla, no entiendo por que me pasa esto, se la ve tan cambiada desde que se dió el golpe... Si, eso es, esto debe ser culpa de el golpe, la ha tenido que afectar y yo me estoy aprovechando de ella... No puedo hacerle esto, ella se porta tan bien conmigo... No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por aprovecharme de ella... Pero se ve tan dócil... Tan hermosa... ¿Pero que me está pasando? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en Ukyo?

En ese momento Ryoga levantó la cara que estaba mirando al suelo y se encontró con Akane, que iba hacia su casa despues de la escuela.

-Hola Ryoga! Sonrió dulcemente la peliazul.

-Hola Akane, ¿como es que vas a casa sin Ranma? Se extrañó el chico del pañuelo.

-Es se ha tenido que quedar en el instituto castigado por un incidente con el maestro Happosai.

-Ah... entiendo... Susurró mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo desanimado.

-No... nada... solo es que... da igual... déjalo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ahora somos amigos ¿no?

-Eh... si, está bien, te lo contaré.

Se sentaron los dos en un banco que habia en un parque cercano a donde se habia topado.

-¿Y bien?

-Verás Akane... Resulta que...

Ryoga le comenzó a explicar la situación, de como casi se besan en el instituto, de que no puede dejar de pensar en ella y de que se siente mal por estar aprovechándose de Ukyo.

-¿Sabes que opino Ryoga?

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró sorprendido.

-Creo que en realidad a Ukyo le gustas, antes de que se diera el golpe ella estaba enamorada de Ranma, pero ahora es como si su vida empezara de nuevo, ha olvidado que está enamorada de Ranma y su corazon está libre para elegir a su próximo ocupador. Y por lo que me estas contando... En mi opinión ya ha elegido quien va a ser su próximo inquilino...

-¿De verdad lo crees Akane? El chico del colmillo se levantó con una grande sonrisa en su cara y con los puños apretados.

-Bueno... No estoy segura... Pero todo parece indicar que si. Le respondió ella con algo de inseguridad.

-Muchas gracias Akane, eres mi mejor amiga y me alegro mucho de haber podido hablar contigo. Voy a esforzarme para que salgan bién las cosas con Ukyo, esta vez no la dejaré escapar por nada del mundo! El muchacho se despidió y salió corriendo hacia el Uchan's.

-Ah... Espero no haber metido la pata... Dijo la peliazul hechando un suspiro y levantándose de aquel banco para dirigirse hacia el Dojo Tendo.

Pasaron cinco horas para que por fin Ryoga consiguiera encontrar el Uchan's, pero al final llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y se encontró a Ukyo detras del mostrador.

-¡Buenas tardes! Que desea que le prep... Ryoga! Exclamó la ojiazul al darse cuenta de quien entraba.

Ryoga entró en el local y de un salto se colocó junto a ella. Le cogió las manos y le dijo: -Ukyo... creo que tenemos algo pendiente desde la hora de comer...

Ukyo se sonrojó y miró esos ojos color miel que la miraban sin pestañear.

-Ryoga... No se que me pasó a la hora de comer... Te pido disculpas, no era mi intención.

El chico se sorprendió abriendo los ojos hasta ponerse casi redondos. -No puede ser... ¿No era su intención? ¿Cómo que no era su intención? Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi... ¿Y ahora que hago yo? ¡Voy a quedar totalmente en ridículo! Pensaba el chico-cerdo.

-Entonces... Te arrepientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder... Dijo finalmente soltándole las manos y girando su cabeza con cara triste en dirección contraria.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Exclamó ella. Cogió fuerzas y prosiguió mas calmadamente -Yo no he dicho que me esté arrepintiendo... En realidad... Me hubiera gustado que nos besáramos en ese instante... Dijo sonrojando completamente su cara.

Él solo abrió ahun mas los ojos quedándose tremendamente sorprendido. -¿De verdad lo dices Ukyo? ¿Acaso te gusto? ¿De verdad querias que te besara?

-Ryoga... No se muy bién como explicártelo... Pero creo que estoy enamorada de ti... Dijo con el rosto completamente sorojado. -Me siento bién y protegida cuando te tengo cerca, en cambio, cuando no estas, te hecho mucho de menos, no dejo de pensar en ti, hasta me pongo un poco celosa de esa Akane de la que estás enamorado. Ojalá pudieras sentir por mi lo que sientes por e...

No pudo acabar la frase ya que él le tapo la boca con los dedos. -No digas nada más. Recorrió con sus dedos desde los labios hasta la barbilla y con su dedo índice doblado, le alzó la cabeza para que quedaran mirando frente a frente. En ese instante los dos se sonrojaron, pero estaban dispuestos a continuar. Sus miradas se cruzaban, ninguno de los dos pestañeaba. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus caras, los dos cerraron los ojos. Sientieron como sus labios chocaban y se humedecian mutuamente. El tiempo se paró para ellos, no existia nada ni nadie en el mundo en ese instante, era como si sólo ellos dos quedaran sobre la faz de la tierra. Poco a poco se separaron abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Él le esbozó una bonita sonrisa y ella sorprendida se tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

-Te amo Ukyo... Dejó escapar el chico dejando a ella todavia mas sorprendida.

La cogió por la cintura para arrimarla un poco mas hacia él, ella pusos sus brazos alrededor de su cuello juntando sus manos detras de su nuca y volvieron a besarse, ahora ya más apasionadamente. Él la abrazaba y ella se sentia agusto entre sus brazos, protegida.

-No me dejes sola Ryoga, por favor, no quiero que volvamos a separarnos, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

-No te dejaré, te amo Ukyo y por vueltas que dé el destino, voy a hacer todo lo posible para estar contigo para siempre.

Esa noche Ryoga y Ukyo pasaron la noche juntos, no durmiendo en la misma cama pero si en la misma habitación.

Ella se quedó dormida sobre su cama esbozando una grata sonrisa.

Él, en cambio, no podia cerrar los ojos, no paraba de dar vueltas, su mente no le dejaba pegar ojo.

-La he besado, la he besado, nunca imaginé que seria tan hermoso, me ha gustado mucho besarla, esta tan bella, tan fragil, no se que conjuro me ha hecho pero me tiene totalmente enganchado, quisiera volver a besarla ahora mismo pero no quisiera despertarla... Pensaba el chico-cerdo entre sus sábanas.

-No puedo dormir asi, necesito relajarme. Dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Ukyo.

Subió al tejado y empezó a dara patadas y puñetazos al aire, luego se dedicó a hacer flexiones y continuó entrenando hasta agotarse. Bajó del tejado y entró a la cocina del restaurante para beber un vaso de agua. Cuando quiso volver a la habitación, se dió cuenta de que no la encontraba, estuvo buscando durante mucho rato, hasta que no pudiendo mas, bajó una silla de una de las mesas del restaurante y se sentó cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellos. Ligeramente cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo, Ranma también salió a entrenar, estaba cabreado por que le habian hecho quedar despues de las clases por culpa del maestro Happosai.

-Encima de que lo atrapo impidiendo que robe toda esa ropa interior me hechan la culpa y me castigan a mi!

En ese momento Akane, habia bajado a la cocina para beber un vaso de leche y oyó unos ruidos en el exterior de la casa. Se acercó lenta y sigilosamente para averiguar de donde provenia ese ruido hasta que descubrió que la luz del Dojo estaba encendida, asi que se dispuso a espiar para ver quién se encontraba en ese sitio a esas horas de la noche. Cunado se percató de que su prometido era el que estaba armando tanto jaleo, apareció por detras de su espalda.

-¡Pero te parece que son horas de ponerse a armar tanto jaleo! le exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-A.. Akane! ¿Pero porque me asustas asi? No estoy haciendo nada malo.

-Bién Ranma... Ahora que estamos solos... Creo que teníamos una conversación pendiente tu y yo...

El chico se puso azul ante la sorpresa. -No! Todavia se acuerda de eso! Pensaba mientras recordaba la otra noche cuando les interrumpió el maestro Happosai.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contestar a la pregunta?

-Eh... Veras... esque... Dijo el chico de la coleta sonrojandose mientras unia una y otra vez sus dos dedos índice. ¿Que hago? ¿Que le digo? Si le digo que lo dije seriamente es posible que se ria de mi... En cambio si le digo que no... Puede que no quiera saber nada mas de mi... Que dilema, que terrible situación... No me queda ninguna salida honrada.

Ella empezó a enfadarse, ya con el ceño fruncido, lo cogió por la camisa. -¡Vamos! ¡Contesta!

En ese momento, en un último suspiro, el chico cogió fuerzas, la sujetó de los hombros y mirándola a la cara, sonrojándose los dos, cerró fuertemente los ojos y la besó.

Ella se quedó totalmente en blanco con los ojos abiertos. -Me está besando, Ranma me está besando... Por fin se ha atrevido a hacerlo, eso significa que me ama. Pensaba la peliazul, en ese momento se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y a abrazarle, pero el se apartó.

Al ver la reacción de su prometida, Ranma se separó de ella, se dió media vuelta y salió corriendo saltando por los tejados. Se detuvo en un tejado y se tumbó de cara arriba para mirar las estrellas.

-Por fin lo he hecho... Por fin la he besado... Desde el dia que la estuve a punto de besar cuando tuvimos el incidente del patinaje con Mikado tenia pendiente el conseguir besarla.

De repente, su cara de satisfacción empezó a tornarse un tono triste.

-Pero... No me ha correspondido el beso, ni siquiera ha cerrado los ojos para que el momento sea mágico. Encuentro hasta extraño que no me haya caido una bofetada...

Y así hundido en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormido en aquel tejado de algun vecino de los Tendo.

Por su parte, Akane regresó a su habitación, totalmente hipnotizada por lo que habia ocurrido. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas mientras seguia pensando:

-Ranma... Por fin me has besado... Aunque no entiendo por que te has marchado sin decirme nada... A lo mejor no te ha gustado besarme... Bueno, mañana será otro dia, ya aclararé las cosas con Ranma, esto no puede quedar asi.

Dicho esto se quedo dormida en su cómoda cama.

Al dia siguiente Ukyo se despertó pero no se encontró a "su hombre" en la habitación. Preocupada bajó las escaleras y le vió dormido en una mesa del restaurante.

-¡Pero Ryoga! ¿Que haces aqui dormido? ¿Acaso te incomoda dormir en la misma habitación que yo?

El chico del pañuelo se despertó y alzó su cabeza, se frotó los ojos y miró a la chica de cabello castaño que tenia enfrente.

Se levantó enseguida y colocando sus manos en sus piernas, hizo una reberencia de disculpa. -Lo siento Ukyo, es que... Veras yo... Se puso totalmente sonrojado.

Ella lo siguió mirando con cara de preocupación. -¿Tu que?

-Yo... Bajé a beber un poco de agua porque no podia dormir, luego me perdí, no encontraba tu habitación y despues de buscar durante tres horas el cansancio me pudo y me quedé dormido aqui... Le dijo mientras la miraba de reojo con el rostro sonrojado.

Ella cambió su cara de preocupación por una leve sonrisa, se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó poniendo la cabeza sobre su hombro. -Oh... Ryoga... Pensé que me habias abandonado...

Él le correspondió el abrazo, la separó de su cuerpo y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: -Eso nunca va a suceder, voy a estar siempre contigo Ukyo...

Y nuevamente se besaron.

Fin del capítulo

Vaya... cada vez me cuesta mas escribir los capítulos, tengo el esqueleto todo pensado, pero es muy dificil rellenarlo... Tengo muchas ganas de acabar este fic para empezar otro que tengo en mente de Dragon Ball... A ver si le meto caña y lo acabo pronto ^^

Muchas gracias isabel20 por tus reviews, eres una seguidora fiel jeje, te agradezco mucho que comentes mis fics, de verdad gracias ;)


	6. La primera cita

**Capitulo 6.- La primera cita**

Ese mismo dia Ukyo se preparaba para ir a la escuela, estaba planeando los okonomiyakis que tendria que preparar esta tarde y se dió cuenta de que no tenia ingredientes. Ryoga que se encontraba cerca de ella, se ofreció para ir a comprarselos, asi que...

El chico-cerdo se econtraba en un parque con una bolsa del supermercado en la mano.

-Ya me he vuelto a perder... Si no encuentro pronto el restaurante de Ukyo se va a enfadar conmigo... ¿Pero porqué tendré tan mala suerte? Ah... Cuánto han cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo... Me gusta tanto estar con Ukyo...

En el Dojo de los Tendo, Akane bajó a almorzar como cada mañana. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y se dió cuenta de que hacia falta una persona:

-¿Dónde está Ranma? Preguntó sorprendia, pues otra cosa no, pero el almuerzo no se lo perdia por nada del mundo.

-No lo sé Akane, en su habitación tampoco está... Respondió su hermana mayor.

-Es extraño... Mirando de reojo al maestro Happosai -No le habrá hecho alguna de la suyas... ¬¬

-Yo... Y porqué tendria que haberle hecho algo yo! Todos sospechan de un pobre viejo, con lo buena persona y amable que soy con todos... Contestó el maestro poniendo los ojos llorosos.

-Esta bien, esta bien... Le creo... Dijo Akane soltando un suspiro.

Comenzaron todos a almorzar. Akane acabó su ración, se levantó y se fué hacia la escuela.

Ranma en ese momento se despertó en un tejado.

-¿Cómo he llegado aqui? Se preguntó intentando recordar lo sucedido anoche.

Estuvo un rato meditando y pensando en lo de la noche pasada, cuando de repente se giró y lo vió: La criatura mas terrorífica que existia sobre la faz de la tierra, se le acercaba lentamente, poniendo una pierna delante de la otra, moviendo su cola de arriba a abajo.

-¡¡¡UN GATO!!! Gritó el chico corriendo hacia el lugar opuesto del felino.

Mientras corria, se tropoezó con una teja que estaba un poco levantada y se cayó directamente a la carretera.

-Uy... Que daño... Dijo mientras se frotaba la cara

-¿Ranma? Se oyó una voz bastante conocida para el.

Se retiró las manos de la cara y miró fijamente a esa persona que habia preguntado por el.

-A...Akane... ¿Qué haces tu aqui?

-¡Eso deberia preguntártelo yo a ti! ¡Son las 7:55 y vamos a llegar tarde al instituto!

-Está bien Akane, no me grites... He pasado muy mala noche y el dia no ha empezado con mejor pié, solo me hacia falta verte enfadada...

-Eso te queria preguntar, ¿que te ha pasado esta noche? ¿Por qué no has venido a almorzar? -Y... ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo anoche? Esto último lo dijo sonrojándose bastante.

El chico de la coleta se puso también bastante rojo. -Veras Akane... He pasado la noche en el tejado de aquella casa, anoche me quedé dormido mirando las estrellas. No he venido a almorzar porque me he despertado ahora mismo y... Ya rojo como un tomate, juntando sus dedos índice. -Anoche... Me fuí... De repente recordó como ella no le correspondia el beso, asi que giró la cara en forma de enfado y dijo sarcásticamente: -Ja! Me fuí porque estuvo bastante claro que no te agradaba esa situación.

-¿Por que dices eso Ranma?

-Ni siquiera me correspondiste el beso, se nota que no te gustó que te besara... Qué estupido soy...

-Ranma yo... nunca he dicho que no me gustara el beso...

El chico abrió los ojos con cara de espectación.

-Solo que... Fué todo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de asimilarlo Dijo ella girando su cabeza y poniéndose vergonzosa.

-Entonces... ¿Te gustó el beso? Preguntó el totalmente sonrojado.

-Ya te he dicho que fué todo muy rápido, no se si me gustó, simplemente no puedo saberlo porque no me dió timepo a sentirlo.

-Ah... ya veo... Dijo el con cara de decepción

-Pero... No me importaria comprobarlo de nuevo... Le contestó ella todavia mas sonrojada que él.

Ranma se quedó pensando unos segundos. -Me está pidiendo que la vuelva a besar... Me está dando una segunda oportunidad... Es Akane, ella nunca da segundas oportunidades... Porqué me la da a mi? A lo mejor sí le gustó y quiere que lo repita... Vamos Ranma, sé valiente, si eso es lo que quiere, eso le daré!

-Eh... Akane... Tragó saliva. -Te apetece... tu y yo... esta tarde...el cine...

-Está bién Ranma! Le sonrió ella, dejándolo de piedra en medio de la carretera mientras iba dando saltitos hacia el instituto.

-¡¡Ha dicho que si!! ¡¡Akane me ha concedido una cita!! Vamos Ranma, no me puedes decepcionar! Tendrá esa cita y ¡Tendrá ese beso! Gritó el chico de la trenza en medio de la calle mientras otras personas le miraban.

Mientras tanto en el Uchan's Ukyo se preguntaba dónde estaria su reciente novio. De repente se abrió la puerta de sopotazo y apareció Ryoga con la ropa toda cortada, apoyándose en un palo con su mano derecha y sosteniendo la bolsa de la compra con su mano izquierda.

-U.. Ukyo... Solo pudo decir antes de desplomarse inevitablemente en el suelo.

Al cabo de un rato Ryoga se despertó en lo que parecia ser la habitacion de su reciente novia.

-Qué comodo se está en esta cama... Pensaba mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-Veo que por fin te has despertado. Dijo la voz de Ukyo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro hacia su costado, viendo a una preocupada mujer que le sostenia la mano mientras le retiraba un pañuelo de su frente.

-Estaba preocupada... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El chico se sonrojó y le contestó a la pregunta. -Verás... Cuando volvia del mercado me perdí entrando en un parque donde habian unos árboles muy altos intentando salir de ahí durante horas hasta que encontré un perro que empezó a perseguirme, conseguí darle esquinazo pero delante tenia a pulpo gigante que me atrapó con sus ventosas hasta que me tiró bien alto, cayendo dentro del zoo en la zona de los leones, asi que me escapé com pude y llevo caminando por estas calles durante varias horas...

Ukyo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisilla, pero se puso la mano delante de la boca para evitar que este lo notara.

-Y bién... ¿Como es que no has ido al instituto? Preguntó el chico del pañuelo.

-No podia dejarte asi... Le contesto sonrojándose ligeramente.

Él la cogió de las manos, mirándola a esos hermosos ojos azules que le debilitaban tanto, le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Ukyo... ¿Dejarás que te invite a salir hoy?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bién, pasaré a recogere a las 8. Le propuso el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigia hacia la salida.

Ukyo miró la hora, eran las 10 de la mañana, tenia tiempo de sobra, asi que decidió abrir el Uchan's, ya no eran horas de ir al colegio, ademas tampoco le apetecia demasiado.

Después de las clases, Ranma y Akane decidieron pasarse por el Uchan's para ver por qué no habia aparecido su amiga por el instituto. Ranma abrió la puerta y apartando las cortinas de su cara entró saludando seguido de su prometida. Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un okonomiyaki cada uno.

-Dime Ukyo, ¿Cómo es que no has venido hoy al instituto? Preguntó el chico de la camisa roja.

-Pues... Esque he tenido un incidente a primera hora de la mañana. Nada importante, no te preocupes.

-¿Dónde está Ryoga? Preguntó Akane al cerciorarse de que su amigo no se encontraba en el restaurante.

-Eso a ti no te importa. Respondió algo molesta Ukyo. Después de todo, era la mujer que ocupó un espacio en el corazon de su nuevo novio y no le hacia mucha gracia que ella se interesase por él.

-Vamos Ukyo, no hace falta ser tan grosera conmigo, ¿sabes una cosa? Ranma me ha invitado a salir esta tarde. Dijo la peliazul intentando poner celosa a su anterior rival.

-Pues Ryoga me ha invitado a mi también. Le contestó ella cruzando de brazos para demostrarle que poco le importaba lo que hiciera con Ranma.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! Ranma se levantó de la silla enormemente sorprendido.

-Si, y ademas... Ayer me besó. Sentenció la chica mirando de reojo a Akane.

Akane no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maligna. -Lo que sospechaba... Pensó. -Al final Ryoga ha tenido agallas.

Ranma seguia sin salir de su asombro, no podia creerlo, ya habia sospechado que entre ellos podria haber alguna cosa por lo ocurrido en la cueva del tunel maldito del amor, pero nunca se imaginó que Ryoga tendria esas confianzas con su amiga Ukyo.

-Pues podríamos salir juntos. Dijo Akane con aires de sobrada.

-No, prefiero tener mas intimidad en nuestra primera cita. Contestó la pelicastaña.

-Como quieran... Respondió Akane algo frustrada. Su plan era que Ranma se viera presionado ante el romanticismo y los signo de afecto de su rival, pero le habia fallado...

Después de ternimar lo que estaban comiendo, el joven Saotome y la joven Tendo se fueron hacia el Dojo para prepararse para su cita.

A las 8:00pm apareció Ryoga abriendo de repente la puerta del Uchan's. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersei de color azul sin mangas con unas muñequeras amarillas para que hicieran juego con el siempre amarillo pañuelo que tenia en la cabeza. En su mano derecha llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas que le dió a Ukyo al entrar en el restaurante.

Ella por su parte llevaba un kimono de color azul oscuro con alguna flores amarillas. Detrás llevaba tan inseparable espátula. Cogió las rosas y dándole las gracias la colocó en un jarrón. Lo cogió del brazo y salieron del restaurante.

-Y bién... ¿Donde te apetece ir? Preguntó el chico del pañuelo estando totalmente sonrojado.

-No lo sé... Respondió ella. -¿Dónde me quieres llevar?

-Pues... En ese momento vió un cartel donde se anunciaba una película en el cine. -¿Te apetece ir al cine?

-Me encantaria... Le respondió ella aferrándose ahún mas a su brazo logrando sonrojarle ligeramente.

Cuando llegaron al cine, el chico compró 2 entradas y entraron en la sala. Compraron palomitas y refrescos y fueron a sentarse mas o menos por las butacas del medio.

Ranma y Akane también tuvieron la mima idea y fueron al cine. Al entrar, se sentaron en las butacas de detras, quedando a unas 4 butacas de diferencia entre ellos y la otra pareja.

-Mira Akane, ¿No son esos Ryoga y Ukyo?

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí, ¿No los ves? Voy a saludarlos

Akane le tapó la boca de inmediato, y silenciándolo le dijo: -¡No seas estúpido! ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que dijo Ukyo en el restaurante? Quieren intimidad. Podria enfadarse mucho con nosotros si sabe que los estamos viendo.

-Tienes razón. Contestó el chico de la trenza.

Akane no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa maligna. -Al final me va a salir bién el plan sin planearlo... Pensó.

Empezó la película, era una película romántica. Ranma comia palomitas tranquilamente mientras Akane miraba emocionada la película. Poco después vieron como Ryoga le pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Ukyo y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Pero como... Ese maldito Ryoga... Parezco un inexperto a su lado... Mas vale que haga algo si no quiero quedar como un completo cobarde delante de Akane. Pensó Ranma.

Disimulando descaradamente, estiró sus brazos dejando caer uno de ello por detras de la cabeza de su prometida.

Ella al notar que algo la rodeaba se apartó de immediato y frunciendo el ceño le dijo: -¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Éstas son mi palomitas! ¡Si quieres más porque te has acabado las tuyas te las vas a comprar!

El chico se sonrojó y le contesto tímidamente: -No Akane... No era eso...

Entonces la peliazul miró a la pareja que tenian delante e intuyó cuáles eran las intenciones de su prometido.

-Ah... Perdón... Puedes... Bueno, si quieres... Puedes abrazarme... Dijo ella ahún mas sonrojada.

El chico de la trenza volvió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de la peliazul ahora ya con mas naturalidad y sin disimular.

Los dos estaban bastante sonrojados, se oian mutuamente los corazones como latian bien fuerte, los nervios eran evidentes en ambas personas, hasta que Akane apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido.

Eso ya era el colmo, estaba a punto de explotar, que vergüenza, tenia el rostro del color de su camisa, con su prometida apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, era una sensación agradable, pero a la vez le daba mucho corte econtrarse en esa situación. -Tranquilizate Ranma, perteneces a la dinastia de los Saotome, esto es un reto que debes superar sin miedo, no hay nada de malo en que apoye su cabeza en tu pecho, Ryoga lo está superando perfectamente, ¿porque no podria hacerlo yo? Pensaba para si mismo cuando se le ocurrió mirar a su amigo. El tono de su cara empezó a pasarle de rojo a azul en menos de dos segunos.

Akane miró a su prometido que llebava unos 40 segundos sin respirar. Vió su cara pálida y se percató de que tenia los ojos clavados en la pareja de delante. Cuando vió la escena se quedó paralizada y una leve sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su cara.

Ryoga y Ukyo se estaban besando bajo la luz de la gigantesca pantalla del cine. -Maldito Ryoga... ¿Desde cuándo ha perdido su vergüenza? ¿Cómo es posible que yo se mas cobarde que el? Esto no puede quedar asi. Pensó el ojiazul.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levantó la mejilla de su prometida y la miró directamente a lo ojos. Ambos se sonrojaron, entonces ella cerró los ojos y puso sus labios en posición de beso. -Por fin lo va a hacer, al fin se ha decidido a besarme de verdad. Pensba ella. Poco a poco se iban acercando, ya casi podian sentir sus alientos al respirar, cuando de repente el chico de la trenza se apartó un poco hacia atras.

-Akane...

Ella se sorprendió por la actuación de su prometido y se enfadó: -Ya veo... No te apetece besarme.... Dijo mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección contraria a Ranma.

-No Akane... No es eso... En realidad yo me muero de ganas por besarte... Pero no se si es lo que tu realmente quieres... No quiero que te sientas forzada, ¿Entiendes? Yo en Jusenko té dejé bien claro lo que sentia por ti... Pero sigo sin saber cuáles son tus sentimientos...

-Esto no me lo esperaba... Me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared. Pensó la chica.

En ese instante se encendieron las luces de la sala. La película habia acabado. De momento estaba salvada, pero a ver durante cuánto tiempo. Las papeletas se habian cambiado, ella habia dejado de presionarle para ser presionada por él.

Sigilosamente el chico de la trenza se puso por detras de la pareja de amigos y los escuchó decir que se iban al restaurante "Cayman's", un restaurante de lujo donde solian ir a cenar las parejas de enamorados.

-¿Que tal si ahora te llevo a cenar al Cayman's? Le preguntó el ojiazul siguiendo de una sonrisa.

Ella estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos y casi no prestó atención a la pregunta, asi que simplemente asintió con la cabeza para que la dejara pensar empaz.

Cogieron un atajo para llegar antes que la parejita que perseguian. Al llegar al sitio, se sentaron en una de las 2 únicas mesas que quedaban disponibles en el restaurante. -De momento la cosa sale bién. Pensaba el chico de la coleta.

Una vez sentados vieron llegar a Ryoga y Ukyo que se dirigian hacia la mesa que está al lado de ellos. En el momento que pasaron por el lado de su mesa Ryoga los reconoció

-Ranma... Akane... ¿Qué haceis vosotros aqui? Preguntó sorprendido el chico del pañuelo en la cabeza.

Ranma, que miraba la carta haciendo ver que no les habia visto, apartó la carta y se levantó para saludar a sus amigos.

-¡Ryoga! ¡Ukyo! ¡Qué sorpresa! Y que honorable coincidencia... No pudo eviatar sonreir maliciosamente.

Akane también se levantó para saludar a sus amigos, mirando de reojo a su prometido y descubriendo su sonrisa.

-Si, es una agradable coincidencia que nos encontremos en este restaurante precisamente, yo es la primera vez que vengo a él. Pero haced como si no estuviéramos, no quisiéramos interrumpir vuestra romántica velada.

Se acercó a su prometido y le susurró en el oido: -Está bien, Ranma, tu ganas... Te daré una respuesta si nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.

Era una ocasión única para poner a prueba a la peliazul, pero la curiosidad le iba a matar, necesitaba saber esa respuesta. Se levantó y se dirigió al camarero, diciéndole que le habian llamado del hospital que su abuelo estaba grave y se tenian que ir.

Así que se dispidierons de Ryoga y Ukyo y salireon del Camyman's en dirección hacia un parque. Caminaron durante un rato hasta que se detuvieron en un banco iluminado por una farola.

Se miraron durante un rato fijamente a los ojos. Sin poder soportarlo mas, el chico de la camisa roja preguntó: -¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Ella bajó su cabeza totalmente sonrojada. -Esta bien... Veras... Ranma yo.. yo... ta..tambien..t.. te.. am...

No pudo acabar de decir la frase, pues él la cogió por las mejillas y cerrando los ojos empezó a aproximarse a ella.

La peliazul cerró también sus ojos y dejó sentir como los labio de su prometido impactaban suavemente sobre los suyos, fundiéndose en un beso profundo que de seguro ellos jamás podrian olvidar...

Fin del capítulo.

Vaya... he acabado haciendo un capítulo básicamente de Ranma y Akane, me venian bastante bien para el papel de los nervios, jeje.

De nuevo y como cada semana, gracias isabel20 por tu review, de verdad me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo el saber que tengo una seguidora que no se pierde ni 1 jeje

Salu2


	7. El entrenamiento de Ryoga

**Capitulo 7.- El entrenamiento de Ryoga**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la cita de nuestros protagonistas, Ryoga vivia ya con Ukyo, despues de pedirle a ella que le acompañara a su casa a buscar sus cosas, se instaló definitivamente en el Uchan's.

Era una mañana soleada, Ukyo estaba en el instituto y el chico-cerdo entrenaba en un descampado cerca del instituto. Cerca de ahí pasó el mestro Happosai y vió a Ryoga dando puñetazos y patadas en el aire.

-No es así como derrotaras a Ranma. Le dijo el anciano.

-Cállese pervertido, sé muy bién cómo entrenarme para derrotar a ese infeliz, llevo ya mucho tiempo haciéndolo y creo que cada vez estoy mas cerca de conseguirlo.

-Por eso mismo lo comento, llevas mucho tiempo entrenando y parece que no te sirva para nada, cada vez se aleja mas a tus posibilidades, a este paso acabará por liquidarte tan solo con la mirada... Aunque yo podría ayudarte...

-¡No necesito su ayuda! Creo que seguiré mis métodos como hasta ahora.

-Esa es la diferencia que hay entre Ranma y tu, él aprende una nueva técnica cada vez que se ve en necesidad de mejorar, en cambio tu, solo conoces 2 técnicas y de poco te sirven contra Ranma, siempre las ha superado... Aunque debes confesar que las 2 veces que has atacado a Ranma con una técnica nueva has estado a punto de derrotarle.

-Si bueno, en eso tiene razón... ¿Significa eso que tiene alguna técnica que enseñarme con la que pueda vencer a Ranma?

-Así es joven, en menos de un mes podrias aprender la manera de acabar con él...

-Enséñeme esa técnica, quiero derrotarle de una vez por todas.

-Sólo te la voy a enseñar con una condición: Que hagas todo lo que te pida durante una semana, ese será en entrenamiento...

-Acepto con gusto maestro, no le defraudaré

-Bién... Así me gusta... jejeje...

Ryoga tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que esa semana iba a ser dura, pero si el resultado era conseguir una técnica para derrotar de una vez por todas a su más poderoso enemigo, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana, Ryoga estaba acostado en su cama cuando se oyeron unos pequeños golpes en la ventana: Toc Toc.

Se levantó para ver de donde provenia ese ruido y al apartar las cortinas que tapaban la luz de la luna, se encontró con el maestro Happosai.

El chico de pañuelo salió por esa misma ventana para conversar con él:

-¿Pero que hace usted aquí a estas horas de la mañana?

-Tu entrenamiento comienza ahora jovencito, aquí tienes tu uniforme.

El maestro le dió una caja que contenia un pañuelo gigante negro.

-¿Esto que demonios es?

-Pontelo en la cabeza como yo, nos vamos de caza.

El chico estrañado obedeció y le siguió saltando por los tejados. Iban a una velocidad bastante rapida, a Ryoga le costaba seguir la velocidad del viejo, que de tan rapido que iba, llegaba a saltar hasta casas de 2 en 2. Llegaron a una mansión y el anciano se detuvo.

-Aquí está nuestro primer objetivo. Esta casa está provista de un sistema de alarma de alta seguridad, debes entrar alli y conseguir robar 70 sostenes distintos, aquí tienen los mejores que hay en el mercado y los quiero todos para mi colección!

Ryoga se sonrojó un poco. -¿Este es el entrenamiento? ¿Debo robar sostenes? ¿Por quien me toma?

-Si tan seguro estas de conseguirlo, ¿Porque no lo intentas? Si no lo haces, nunca aprenderás la técnica para derrotar a Ranma.

-Esta bién, voy a conseguirle esos malditos sostenes, pero como esa técnica no haga que derrote al trevesti ese, le juró que pagará muy caro todo esto...

Ryoga se dispuso a entrar en la casa, de un salto superó la valla metálica que rodeaba la parcela y de otro consiguió subir al tejado, delante de una de las ventanas de la casa.

Observó cómo era la casa por dentro, había miles de rayos laser que cubrian cada rincon de esa mansión. Con sigilo consiguió abrir la ventana y se adentró en ella. Empezó a dar pasos mientras esquivaba acrobaticamente los rayos para que no le detectaran. La habitación por la que habia entrado era una habitación vacia, solo habian cajas viejas, asi que no habia muchos láser en ella, cuando entreabrió la puerta vió un inmenso pasillo que si estaba recubierto de miles de lasers, asi que se dispuso a travesar ese dificultoso pasadizo.

-La verdad es que no es tan malo este entrenamiento, supongo que me ayudará a mejorar mis reflejos y mi precisión. Pensaba el chico-cerdo.

Medio arrastrándose, haciendo el pino, miles eran las postura que adoptaba para esquivar esos rayos que podian hacer saltar la alarma de los señores de la casa, hata que llegó a la habitación donde se encontraban dormidos los niños.

-Vaya, me he equivado, sabia que el plano que me mostró el maestro no me serviria de nada con mi sentido de la orientación...

Despues de seguir probando, por fin consiguió llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba esa ansiada ropa interior que tanto buscaba, el chico con mucho cuidado buscó los sostenes y despues de meterlos en su pañuelo se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Con el pañuelo enlazado en la cara, era mas dificl esquivar los rayor rojizos que cubrian la casa, la presión que sentia era bastante fuerte, el miedo a que saltara la alarma era intenso y comenzaba a sudar.

En uno de los intentos quedó medio tumbado, con un brazo apoyado en el suelo y otro en la pared, quedando un laser por debajo de su cara. El miedo le podia y una gota de sudor empezó a caer por su frente.

-No! Pensó el chico mientras veia como se deslizaba la gota por su rostro hasta llegar a la barbilla.

La gota se soltó de su barbilla en direccion al láser, pero el chico del pañuelo, en un intento a la desesperada, sopló con todas sus fuerzas desviando la trayectoria de la gota de sudor consiguiendo así que no saltara la alarma.

Después de levantarse aliviado siguió el camino hasta llegar muy cerca de la ventana. De un salto consiguió esquivar lo que le quedaba pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar su destino, el maestro Happosai entró, saltando sobre su cabeza, cogiendo las prendas de su espalda y dejándolo caer al suelo, activando asi todo el sistema de alarma de la casa.

-Si quieres completar el entrenamiento de hoy, consigue salir de la casa sin usar ninguna de las 2 técnicas que conoces!

-Maldito viejo! Por que ha hecho eso! Ya lo estaba a punto de conseguir!

De un salto, el maestro Happosai consiguió salir de la casa y desaparecer en la oscuidad.

El chico del pañuelo consiguió saltar por la ventana y caer en el jardín, cuando de repente se oyeron pasos que retumbaban por el suelo, era una manada de perros, habría unos 50 perros furiosos que perseguian al chico, culpable de haber hecho saltar el sistema que los activaba.

Ryoga empezó a correr, pero los perros le alcanzaron en poco tiempo. Empezó a quitarselos de encima, dando puñetazos y patadas, pero eran demasiados, le atacaban por todos lados. Estando ya cerca de la vaya, consiguió dar un salto hacia atras y escapar de esa casa, corriendo por la oscuridad para no ser detectado por los policias que corrian en dirección a el lugar del robo.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando llegó al Uchan's. Ukyo se acababa de levantar y se empezó a preocupar el no ver a su novio en la cama. Cuando oyó ruidos en el restaurante, bajó deprisa para ver si era él, y efectivamente, lo era. Iba todo lleno de rasguños y alguna heridas causadas por los mordiscos que los perros le habian propinado.

-Pero que te ha pasado? Como te has hecho eso?

-No es nada, siento haberte preocupado.

Y sin decir nada mas, subió a la habitación y se hechó a dormir en la cama. Por su parte ella se quedó un poco pensativa, pero no era la primera vez que llegaba asi a casa, puedo que no soliera llegar con tantas heridas, pero siempre k se perdia acababa llegando dañado, asi que tampoco le dió muchas vueltas. Subió para curarle las eridas, y despues de ponerle las venas, se preparó y se dirigió hacia el instituto.

Cuando Ukyo llegó, vió una aglomeración de gente, habia pelea, otra vez Ranma contra Kuno, como siempre la pelea no duró demasiado. Despues de las primeras clases, en la hora del almuerzo, la chica de la espátulo aprovechó para contarle lo sucedido:

-Si, llegó a las 7 de la mañana, con muchas heridas y la ropa desgarrada...

-No te preocupes, Ryoga es un despistado, pero sabe bién lo que hace, no creo que esté metido en ningun problema, seguramente tuvo la mala suerte de ser atacado por algun animal.

-Si, por los rasguños k tenia, eso parecía... Pero me pregunto qué estaria haciendo a esas horas de la mañana para que le atacara un animal...

-Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma? No creo que tenga nada que ocultarte a ti. Dijo el chico de la coleta. -Bueno, puede que si... pero no tiene que ver con que salga por las noches... Pensaba después.

-Creo que esperaré a que sea él quien me lo cuente. Dijo ella

Ryoga se despertó por la tarde, se levantó y fué al baño a darse una ducha. Con el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el Uchan's, ya se habia acostumbrado y ya conocia bastante bién la casa, asi que no se perdia en ella, llegaba a los sitios ya con los ojos cerrados. Despues de la ducha comió un plato que le habia dejador preparado Ukyo y se dispuso a salir del restaurante. Cuando llegó a la entrada, vió a Happosai delante del restaurante.

-He acertado exactamente la hora en la que te despertarias. Dijo el viejo mientras fumaba con su pipa.

-Maldito viejo! Lo que me hizo estuvo muy mal!

-Cálmate chico, nunca dije que el entrenamiento iba a ser fácil, y esto solo es el comienzo, si de verdad estas dispuesto a aprender esta técnica, debes superar muchas pruebas para que tu cuerpo y tu mente esten preparados para aprenderla a usar.

Ryoga se quedó un poco en blanco, solo pudo decir: -Si, maestro.

-Así me gusta, vamos a seguir. Uno de los motivos por los que Ranma es tan poderoso, es porque tiene muchos enemigos y con tanto luchar con ellos ha adquirido técnicas suficientes para poder derrotarlos a todos. Debes escribirle una carta a Mousse, citándole para una pelea esta misma tarde. Como ya te dije, debes seguir este entrenamiento si unsar ninguna de tus 2 técnicas especiales.

-Derrotar a Mousse nunca ha sido problema para mi, será una tarea facil...

Aquel mismo dia por la tarde, en el parque se encontraron el chico-cerdo y el chico-pato.

-No entiendo porqué quieres pelear conmigo Ryoga, pero como dicen las tradiciones chinas de mi pueblo, nunca puedo rechazar un reto.

Mousse empezó tirando cadenas con puntas que Ryoga pudo esquivar facilmente, de un salto consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a él, pero cuando iba a darle un puñetazo, Mousse sacó un humo verde de sus mangas que dejó aturdido al chico-cerdo. El chico-pato aprovechó para endiñarle un Miichii paini yao chuan (Golpe del Cisne) que hizo caer a Ryoga al suelo.

-Veo Mousse que has estado practicando.

-No es contigo con quien queria demostrar mis habilidades, pero me servirás para poder practicar mis técnicas antes de derrotar a Saotome!

-Asi que me estás usando de conejito de india? Pues te voy a hacer saber que no te va a ser tan fácil derrotarme!

Se levantó y siguieron peleando durante un buen rato. El combate estaba bastante igualado, se notaba que el chico del pañuelo llevaba tiempo sin entrenar a causa de lo sucedido con Ukyo y se le veia flojo. Después de varias horas intercambiando golpes, en un despiste del chico medio ciego, Ryoga consiguió desestabilizarle y acto seguido aprovechó para soltarle una ráfaga de puñetazos que por fin dejaron KO al rival de la túnica blanca.

El chico del pañuelo se frotó la frente para quitarse el sudor que le molestaba. Oyó unos aplausos que provenian de detras de un arbusto, de cuyo salió Happosai.

-Bién chico, has superado la prueba de hoy, vete a acostar, que esta noche vuelve a tocar caceria.

Con esas palabras, desapareció de inmediato sin dejar que se quejáse el chico del pañuelo, que exhausto por el combate, se dispuso a volver hacia el Uchan's.

Ukyo estaba allí, esperando sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante. Lo vió entrar por la puerta, venia sucio y cansado, con algunos moratones frutos del combate.

-Buenas noches Ukyo.

-¿Como que buenas noches? ¿Como es que vienes asi?

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia él. El chico del pañuelo pudo ver la preocupación que tenia su novia en los azules ojos de esta. Ella le abrazó.

-Me tenias preocupada

-Estoy siguiendo un riguroso entrenamiento.

La chica sorprendida, preguntó:

-¿Y por eso sales por las noches y llegas a las tantas de la mañana?

-Si, me está entrenando el maestro Happosai, es un entrenamiento duro, pero voy a conseguir aprender una técnica con la que por fin pueda derrotar a Ranma...

Ukyo ya habia intentado en varias ocasiones quitarle de la cabeza lo de derrotar a Ranma, pero sabía que cualquier razonamiento para hacerle entender que no lo hiciera era inútil, así que solo le preguntó:

-¿Happosai?

-Es le maestro de Ranma, es un viejo que tiene mas de 300 años, es cruel con la gente pero tiene una técnica excepcional y quiero que me entrene para conseguir derrotarle de una vez por todas. Solo así podré ser feliz para siempre... Por favor, no le digas nada a Ranma, quiero sorprenderle con esta nueva técnica.

-¿Pero no crees que seria ganar injustamente si quien te entrena te enseña técnicas nuevas a ti y a el no?

-No, Ranma sabe muchas técnicas nuevas y se las ha enseñado Cologne, la abuela de Shampoo, creo que yo también tengo derecho a aprender mis propias técnicas para poder ponerme a su altura.

-Comprendo...

Al darse cuenta de que seguian abrazados, se sonrojaron ligeramente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, se quedaron hipnotizados.

-¿Que hay de cenar? Preguntó él para así conseguir romper el hielo.

Ella se dió cuenta de que se habia quedado paralizada y giró la cabeza, sonrojándose ahún mas.

-He preparado sushi, espero que te guste.

Despues de cenar se acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

Por la noche, Happosai volvió a llamar a la ventana, esta vez el chico del pañuelo ya estaba despierto, vestido con el pañuelo, lo esperaba al lado de la ventana.

-Esta noche toca robar en la casa de los Kuno

-¿Está usted loco? ¿Es que no sabes que esos dos tarados tienen por animal de compañia a un cocodrilo?

-Ahí está la emoción, jejeje...

Pasaron días, el maestro Happosai hizo combatir a Ryoga con cada uno de los enemigos a los que se habia enfrentado Ranma: Genma y Soun, Shampoo, Kuno después de comer uñas de Happosai, Ken el camaleón, Pantimedias Taro, Rin Rin y Ran Ran, y la multitud de enemigos a los que tuvo que derrotar el propio Ranma.

-Y ahora... Vas a tener que ganarme a mi...

Fin del capítulo

Sí, después de un año he vuelto, con ganas de acabar la historia, por fin he encontrado un hueco y quisiera almenos acabar esta, tenia en mente hacer otra, pero si consigo acabar esta ya será un milagro porque se me acaban todas las ideas...

Muchas gracias a los que habéis escrito, me encanta recibir reviews, espero que os haya gustado este episodio después de tanto tiempo, quisiera pedir disculpas por mi ausencia, pero entre el trabajo y los estudios me tenian un poco de cabeza...

En fin, a ver si con un poco de suerte le meto caña al fic, que me gusta mucho a mi mismo y creo que se merece estar ya acabado.

Salu2 a tods!


End file.
